The Poorly Planned Revenge
by Last Believer
Summary: Summer and Spring have always harbored a grudge against Jack Frost and the Guardians. So why not a little revenge? The only problem is that the Summer and Spring spirits aren't known for their abilities in magic. More so their... lack of abilities. So when the spell goes wrong? Poor Jack is left to deal with the aftermath-in a toddler's body.
1. Chapter 1

N/A: Okay so this is my first story like ever...I'm not really sure where I going with this idea. I might edit this later. Let's begin shall we?

The Guardians were currently sitting around the fireplace in North's workshop, enjoying a steaming cup, or in Jack's case iced, of chocolate. It was a new weekly get together that occurred every Saturday. After the defeat of Pitch and Jack's arrival the four original Guardians decided that they needed to come together as a family and make sure that Jack felt included. Thus weekly get togethers were created.

However, this weekend was not going to go very well. North had frequently said as such.

"This is worrying. My belly is telling me somethin' is going to happen," North exclaimed for the fifth time that hour.

"Mate, im' tellin' ya there is nothin' wrong. Pitch isn't gonna come back for another two hundred years. Blimey, mate, it's only been three months!" Bunnymund replied, nose twitching in aggravation.

"Da, Pitch isn't coming back but something else might. My belly is never wrong!"

"Maybe, North is right, Bunny. The last time something like this happened the whole Pitch disaster occurred," Tooth said, worriedly. She shifted between North and Bunny, her baby teeth fluttering behind her. Sandy and Jack expressed exasperated looks behind the three other guardians.

"Well whatever happens I'm sure we can defeat whatever this so called "evil" that is coming," Jack said, "For now, we are going to enjoy the afternoon and STOP WORRYING." Sandy nodded, displaying images over his head that were too fast to comprehend but looked like an agreement. Bunny snorted in approval but North's look of apprehension did not fade.

It was around five o'clock when the Roger the Yeti came in to announce dinner.

It was also then that the sliding glass doors opened with a loud _Bang_ and a strong breeze entered the room. A familiar scent of morning dew and a hot summer day filled the room as two spirits floated in; piercing eyes of sky blue and green grass surveyed the room before landing on the winter spirit. The two spirits gazes turned from a calculating cold glance into full malice upon eyeing the white-haired youth. Bunnymund and North shifted ever so slightly in front of the child, a wariness filling their glance and their stance turned protective.

"Hello Guardians, it's been so long since we last visited we figured it was time to… drop by," Summer drawled. Beside her Spring let a vicious smile stretch her face to revel sharp gleaming teeth. The two resembled starving wolves that had just found a pack of deer.

"Well, it was nice seein' ya but we were just about to go so…" Bunny said, shifting side to side, a fighting stance seen under a trained eye.

"Perhaps another time when my workshop is not at a busy time," North added.

"Oh but you don't seem terribly busy at the moment," Spring snarked, "We were only interested in having a word from Frost anyway. You know, global warming and ice glaciers melting…"

"Mm, it would be a terrible thing to have another _Titanic_ accident, right Jack?"

"That wasn't MY fault! You sent warmer air current before they were due! It was the beginning of April not June, for MiM's sake," Jack growled. Spring only nodded, clearly unfazed by the response. She walked around the room, the action causing the Guardians to get into a less… _subtle_ fighting stance. Their actions were in vain, though, as both Spring and Summer raised their arms. White power emitting from their hands as they spoke, each saying a different spell:"

_"Alverix Orcus, Transfrogamorphus, Conversio Dourus, Concha Testudo"_

_"Velocitus Velocitatae, Vidae Historica, Antiqutae Shrinkus Minisculus"_

_"Excunacatas Illumantas, Illio Allio, Defrenstratus"_

_"Anticitus!"_

A blinding light shot through the room. The air felt as if all the oxygen had been stripped away and its occupants were slowly suffocating. And then, the moment faded as the light and power trickled away, leaving the room just as it had been before. Almost. For laying on the ground were Jack Frost once stood was bundle of his clothes with a tuft of white hair peeking out,

A small head poked away, skittish baby blues looked in panic at the four other Guardians.

"Oh…This wasn't supposed to happen," Spring said.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A:** _Alright, so the spells in the last chapter-I'm going to guess and say they are Latin. I got them off Worst Witch Wiki. I sort of just placed a bunch of spells I thought would mess up in order to turn Jack into a toddler. Anyway, this is really as far as I planned this story so bear with me. I tried to make it longer but today is my Dad's birthday and I really just wanted to get something up for Valentine's day. So I hope you enjoy!_

The six remaining normal spirits looked on in shock as a white-haired toddler looked around the room. As his blue eyes skimmed over the occupants, they landed on Bunnymund. Before the Guardians could say or do anything the little boy was up and running across the room. The blue hoodie acted like a dress as the child tripped over the sleeve. But the boy was not to be deterred as he quickly got up again.

Tooth let out a small giggle, as the new little Jack attached himself to Bunny's leg.

Wide blue eyes looked up at the Pooka and smile broke across the little boys face as he squealed, "You're the Easter Bunny!" Bunnymund looked down at the little boy before chuckling. He slowly reached down before scooping the small boy up into his arms.

"Aye, you ankle-biter, I'm E. Aster Bunnymund, you can call me Bunny," he said to the toddler before turning back to the other three Guardians, "What do you supposed happened, Frostbite doesn't remember us."

North turned around hoping to catch the two troublesome spirits but they had already escaped out the door. He sighed, "Maybe, there is spell in book. My library biggest in world!"

Tooth fluttered over, her tiny fairies attacking little Jack's face in pecks. The little boy laughed in glee reaching out to cup Baby Tooth in his hands. "Aw, he's so adorable! But you know, North, it might take a while before you find that spell. The least we could do is make sure our little baby is comfortable. OH, he could have a whole new childhood experience! We could be his parents. And-and take care of him and completely erase the whole 'three hundred years of abandonment' thing. We could get shirts, pants, little booties, oh and toys…" The other three Guardians backed away slightly. They knew this form, this was the "Tooth-is-going-into-overly-mother-mode-and-you-get-better-get-the-heck-out-her-way." But the other three males had to agree, if only a little. Teenage Jack was a cute kid-just a troublemaker and hard to handle at times. Baby Jack, however this was way too cute. Jack, still in Bunny's arms, was playing with the fairies, letting them sit on his arms and making rings out of his hands for them to fly through. The occasionally fairy nuzzled Jack's cheek, causing him to let out a bell-like laughter.

North raised a hand, stroking his beard in thought before eyeing the blue hoodie that barely stopped above the boy's ankles. He turned to Phil who had entered the room, "Go get Albert. Tell him we need clothes for toddler, roughly four years old. Oh, and tell Henry we will need room for Jack. Somewhere near me and with, ah, certain complications as you can see."

It couldn't have been more than ten minutes before Phil returned with Albert, a pile of clothes and diaper bag in hand. However, the scene they walked in on could not have been North's living room. The room was covered in feathers; discarded ripped pillows lay off to the side. The ceiling fan was not helping the situation any as it was turned on full power, the feathers flying around. Upon further inspection, the feathers were mixing and clinging on to snowflakes. Well, at least Jack Frost still had his powers, whether this was a good or bad sign was too hard to determine. The four unchanged Guardians were currently chasing a white-haired nuisance around the room. It could have been seen as a game of tag if the desperate looks on the Guardian's faces had not been present. The Baby Teeth were no help either as they encouraged the little boy in different directions causing the Guardians stumble after the youth. Every time they would catch the boy, he would wiggle out of their grasp. When Tooth flew into the air with him the Wind from the still opened door would come and 'rescue' the boy. Jack was too small for North to catch and Bunnymund for his speed could not reach the small hidden nooks that Jack would run through.

The five Guardians stood frozen as Phil slammed the door open (again) and caught their attention. Tooth was currently hanging upside down caught in a blanket and attempting to untangle herself. Sandy was attempting to help the poor fairy. North had somehow managed to get his suspender stuck on a chair and was coming close to just ripping the infernal contraption off. Lastly, Bunnymund was frozen in mid run as Jack stood in the middle of the commotion. Using the sudden opportunity, Bunny scooped up little Jack and gripped him tightly. Jack laughed, tiny hands coming up to grip the Pooka's soft fur and snuggle into his arms.

"Alright, ya bloody ankle-biter, it's about time you wore some actually clothes, yeah?" Bunny said, tugging at the blue hoodie the boy still wore. It had only taken the child less than a minute to figure out how to move in the long apparatus before he had been off and running.

Tooth, now unstuck, fluttered over to the two Yetis. She exclaimed, "Oh, What did you make him? Let me see! Let me see!"

Albert held out three blue tee-shirts, they were all different shades of blue. He also held out a pair of jeans, cargos, and sweatpants along with a two pairs of pajamas. A tee-shirt and pants one that was decorated in snowflakes and a pair of footsies with dark blue and grey polka-dots. Phil handed the, also blue, diaper bag over to North as Tooth cooed over the adorable baby clothes.

"Arrr gargu humph," Phil grunted. North looked over at the Yeti before nodding his head, an arm coming up to stroke thoughtfully at his beard.

"Ready, now? Good put toys in there and-and baby monitor, just in case," North replied, before turning to the other occupants of the room, "Jack, my boy, it is time to get rid of over-sized hoodie. Come, we go to new room." He led them down the familiar hall. All of the Guardians had temporary guest rooms that were each designed especially for them. That hallway would then open up into another hallway. At the end of said hallway would be North's room, while the rest of them were for injured. A Guardian or Yeti just recovering would stay in one of those rooms so that North could keep an eye on them. The Cossack led the group down the hallway to the room adjacent to North's. Upon entering the room the Guardians could only gasp at the fine, detailed craftsmanship of the room.

It was painted a light sky blue with intrinsic sliver snowflakes dancing along the walls. A cream-colored wood work lined the ceiling and bottom of the walls with more snowflakes and odd designs hand carved. The cream carpet looked freshly vacuumed as well. There was a small bed in the back of the room, pushed up against the wall to make a sort of guard. A grey nightstand stood beside it with a Santa Claus lamp on it. There was a set of dark grey dressers in the room, a white wicker chair, and a chest of toys tucked into another corner, a snowflake rug laid in front of it. There was a Sandman night light plugged into the wall, dental floss on the night stand and a white rabbit stuffed animal had been placed on the bed. In all, the room was perfectly designed for a toddler version of Jack Frost.

Bunnymund sat the little boy on top of one of the dressers. Albert setting the clothes down next to him before both Albert and Phil walked out of the room. North placed the diaper bag next to the clothes on the dresser as Sandy and Tooth continued to admire the room. Bunny looked up.

"So, do we let Frostbite dress 'imself or do you think 'e'll need help?" the Pooka asked. North looked down at the child, who was currently playing with the sleeves of his hoodie.

"Well, Jack do you think you can put the clothes on by yourself?" he asked. Jack immediately looked up at the Cossack with wide blue eyes before frantically nodding.

"Yes! I can do it myself!"

"Okay but if you need help we'll be right outside, alright?" Tooth said. Jack only nodded happily as Bunny set up on the ground handing him a blue shirt, jeans and green and brown stripped socks along with a pull up. That had been decided pretty quickly as the child had pouted, bottom lip poking out as he proudly stated the "Big boys don't need diapers!" The rest of the Guardians exited the room patiently waiting before Jack opened the door again. The jeans weren't buttoned but the shirt and socks had miraculously been put on correctly. Tooth bent down and snapped the button into place. Whether Jack had noticed it wasn't buttoned or simply didn't care was hard to interpret. But the Guardians weren't given any time, as the toddler soon sprinted down the hallway. The scent of freshly baked cookies coming from the kitchen.

_Also for anyone who wants to see a certain topic in the story just let me know and I'll try to write._ _Au revoir!_


	3. Chapter 3

N/A: Okay quick thing I forgot the disclaimer on this so No I do not own the Rise of the Guardians if I did there would be a complete series of them like Harry Potter or something. Anyway, I think I have an idea of where I'm going with this now. I got a wonderful idea from one of the reviewers which I hope to encompass in the near future. At this rate I'm thinking sometime next week? Anyway, I have vacation now and plan to make the chapter extra long. Enjoy!

Chapter 3

"You know this little buggar is going to be a right handful," Bunny said as the Guardians ran down the hallway after the white-haired youth. Sandy nodded in agreement. It wasn't really hard to tell which way the little boy had run. The smell of gingerbread was so thick it could suffocate. Bursting into the kitchen, the group couldn't suppress the chuckles and coos at the scene. How Jack could ransack a kitchen in mere seconds was beyond the Guardians but he had. Jack was currently sitting in the middle of the kitchen trays that had once held the cookies the elves were making were tipped on the floor. Gingerbread massacred and sliced in half were all over the floor. Jack had a gingerbread's head in his mouth, its cookie legs sticking out while another one was held in his hand. Large blue eyes looked up in guilt at the four original Guardians as they looked down at him. North reached down picking up the troublesome youth, a chuckle escaping, before sitting him down on the counter.

"You know, Jack, if you wanted a cookie you could have just asked," North said. Jack looked down at his hands nodding but the serious; apologizing look was ruined by the sound of the gingerbread crunching inside the little boy's mouth as he attempted to swallow the cookie quietly. The key word here is attempt. "Aw, Jack you are not in trouble next time just ask." This caused a happiness to fill the little boy's features. "But I think we are going to wait until after dinner before eating anymore cookies," North said, plucking the cookie from the boy's grasp.

"Awwww!"

"But I HATE broccoli!"

Tooth sighed, again, "Jack broccoli is very good for growing big and strong like Bunnymund here, right Bunny?" She said gesturing to the Pooka who sat beside her. It taken only a half hour for the elders to figure out that Jack had taken a certain shrine to Bunny, who in turn hadn't protested, until now.

"Oh no way, Shelia, you are not putting this one on me. If anything I say forget the broccoli and give him carrots. They are healthy and good for the eyes. What is broccoli good for? Nothing!" the Pooka snorted.

"That's not true! Broccoli is good for rebuilding DNA tissues and hurt disease-"

"Bah, he's an immortal and he's four. He ain't getting hurt disease anytime soon," Bunny said. Tooth only huffed, crossing her arms defiantly, before going on a five-minute lecture on all of the benefits of broccoli. Meanwhile, Jack was secretly pushing the broccoli off his plate onto the floor. The elves quickly came by to scoop up the vegetables similar to dogs eating table scraps.

"Broccoli is also good for teeth and – Jack what are you doing?"

Jack looked up wide eyed hand holding out a piece of broccoli to an elf. The elf however did not notice the silence and snatched the veggie out of Jack's hand before starting to munch happily on the offending vegetable. "Uhhh…"

North let out a chuckle and Sandy made a series of images. "Yes, Sandy I agree. Jack is big boy he doesn't need broccoli. If he don't like he don't have. Da?"

"Ugh, you are all going to decay your teeth. What if you get a cavity? Well guess what! I'm not a dentist so you are just going to have to suffer!" she huffed. Baby blues were turned on her in an apologetic manner and she melted. "Oh, alright you don't have to eat the broccoli but you are eating the carrots _and_ the corn!"

"Of course! Bunny eats carrots too. Besides, corn is my second favorite vegetable right after carrots!" Jack said wide eyes turned to the Pooka sitting across from him.

"What do we do now?" Tooth asked. They were all sitting in the now clean living room. The lack of pillows was clearly noticed as was the glares coming from the yetis, who were now leaving the room with trash bags and cleaning supplies in hand. The four elders collapsed onto the couch as Jack sat down in front of them, toy trucks littering the floor surrounding the toddler. Sandy floated off the couch in front of the other Guardians before making a series of images above his head including all five of them, a movie theater, and popcorn.

"Sandy, that iz brilliant idea! Hmm but what should we watch?" North replied, "What about Elf?"

"Oh no, mate, we are not watching another Christmas movie. The last one was out right torture," Bunny said a grimace on his face as he shuddered.

"I thought Santa Baby was cute! It was so romantic! Oh, well, how about Tangled the new Disney's movie about Rapunzel?" Tooth said.

"Oh for MiM's sake, we are not- I repeat not watchin' another chick flick! Pick somethin' else!"

"Bunny, you are not being helpful. At least make suggestion. What about letting Jack choose which movie to watch? Come we go to theater room." The Guardians agree as Bunny scooped little Jack up and walked out of the room. Blue eyes looked up in surprise and confusion, a question swimming in the sky colored irises. Bunny only shook his head in reply, continuing to follow North across the workshop.

Now, North's workshop was known for making toys and gadgets alike but few ever realized that the jolly man made movies. He was like an invisible force behind the production industries. That being said the Guardian of Wonder enjoyed movies very much and had one of the largest collections of DVDs in the world. So when the Guardians walked in the room walked into the room dubbed the "theater" it wasn't a surprise to find a miniature version of a movie theater. The back wall was the screen. There were three rows of red velvet seats set at different heights. Behind a snack bar stood holding a popcorn maker, soda fountain and candy counter. Black walls and plush grey carpet completed the look.

However, this was overlooked as North continued to a back door, ironically labeled Exit. Inside, though, was floor to ceiling shelves that trailed ad covered all of the walls. The shelves held closely packed DVDs, aphetically and genre sorted. They held almost every movie made around the world. The room was divided, of course. In the beginning, North had had only Russian-based movies though none of the Guardians could make hide or tail of it. So half of the room was devoted to English and the other half was dedicated to Russian. There was also a small section in the corner for other languages such as French, Spanish, German, and Japanese. But the subtitles were confusing and often too fast to read so those movies often lay forgotten and given to the dust bunnies

"Alright, ya ankle-biter, what movie you want to watch?" Bunnymund asked setting the child on the ground. The little boy looked around the room before shrugging and looking up at the Pooka. North sighed and thus began the adventure to find an appropriate movie. Though this was hardly a difficult task, seeing as despite his age, North remained a child at heart and kept a large selection of children's movies. No, the problem was finding a movie throughout the ass. Eventually it came down to four choices: the time-classic Toy Story, Brave, Shrek, and surprisingly Beauty and the Beast. This movie was the only one Jack had picked and so the Guardian decided to watch that one in order to appease the boy. The five Guardians walked back out of the room… North went to put the movie in as Bunny made popcorn for everyone and Sandy got the drinks. Tooth led Jack up to the middle row of the seats and took a spot in the middle. She covered the boy in a thin blanket from a stack in the corner before floating down to help carry up the snacks. Sandy handed Jack an orange sippy cup of apple juice, which he placed in the cup holder. Bunnymund sat beside the boy handing him his own bowl of popcorn. North appeared on the other side of Jack his own drink and bowl in hand. The movie started on the screen as Belle wandered down to the town and the room delved into silence.

Remember if you want to see anything I can always make a one shot into the story! I have a few ideas turns out writing during school is **extremely** helpful! _Au revoir!_


	4. Chapter 4

N/A: Alright fourth chapter! I alright I made this one super long because tomorrow's my cousins's birthday, one's turning two the other is seven! I might not be able to update. I will be writing but the odds of being getting anything typed and updated are low. Thanks to all my reviewers! I love you guys! I honestly didn't think my fist story would be such a hit! _Au revoir!_

Chapter 4

It was after the movie ended that the lights slowly came back on. Tooth let out a loud yawn before looking around. North was stretching out his arms and cracking his back. Sandy had left half way through the movie to go spread sweet dreams to all of the children. Tooth had decided to stay; the fairies could handle themselves for a couple nights. Bunny's snoring caused Tooth to look over before cooing. Sometime during the movie, Jack had moved onto Bunny's lap. The toddler was snuggled into the Pooka's arms, little hands firmly gripping the Bunny's fur as a peaceful smile graced Jack's face. Bunnymund's arms had come up to wrap around the child, one around his waist and another on the back of the boy's head. Tooth reached over and lightly shook Bunny's shoulder. Emerald hazy eyes looked around in confusion his mouth opening before registering Jack in his arms. He lightly shook the toddler awake but the boy only grumbled irritated shifting to bury his head into the Pooka's shoulder. Tooth let out a light giggle before getting up. The now three elder Guardians walked back to the guest rooms before entering the room designated for Jack. Tooth took the tired toddler out of Bunny's arms and laid him down on the bed. North opened one of the dresser drawers before handing her the blue and grey polka-dots footsies and a fresh pull up. Tooth quickly changed the toddler and picked him up. She cradled him in arms and sat down in the rocking chair. A familiar lullaby ran through her mind before she started singing,

_"Sleep my child and peace attend thee,_

_All through the night_

_Guardian angels God will protect thee,_

_All through the night_

_Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,_

_Hill and dale in slumber sleeping_

_I my loved ones' watch am keeping,_

_All through the night_

_Angels watching, e'er around thee,_

_All through the night_

_Midnight slumber close surround thee,_

_All through the night_

_Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,_

_Hill and dale in slumber sleeping_

_I my loved ones' watch am keeping,_

_All through the night"_

As Tooth finished the song, Jack let out a final yawn before closing his eyes and falling asleep. She kissed his forehead and then laid him down in the bed, pulling up the blanket and putting the stuffed rabbit under his arm. Little fingers came up to wrap tightly around the stuffed animal, white bangs fell in front of his eyes. Bunny and North each wished a good night and let out a sigh of relief as golden sand appeared over the boy's head creating images of snowballs and dancing girls in pretty yellow dresses. Bunny chuckled as that image danced over the toddlers head. Slowly the Guardians left the room to enter the living room once more. Sandy was waiting for them there. A question mark and books appearing over his head.

"I think we wait for morning to research and all get good night sleep," North replied another yawn filling his features. Sandy nodded and the Guardians headed off to bed.

It was eight o'clock the next morning, when the four original Guardians gathered in the living room, awaiting the waking of the white-haired youth. Tooth had left for half an hour to check on the fairies and when satisfied with their progress she came back, Baby Tooth flying next to her. North was reading one of the books from his library, attempting to find something useful. He had asked Manny the night before but the Man in the Moon had not responded.

A soft thumping sound echoed down the hall and the Guardians raised their heads as Jack toddled down the hallway. A grin lighting his face as he caught sight of the other Guardians. He ran over to North before clambering onto his lap. North merely chuckled and hugged the boy. But what Jack did next surprised them all…

"Daddy, I'm hungwy!" he said. North's eyes bugged out a little bit at the response before he broke into a wide grin. It had always been his hope after Jack had been inducted into the Guardians that North could become a father figure to the boy.

"Well, then we should go eat breakfast, da?" North said chuckling. Scooping the boy up, he walked down the hall and into the kitchen, placing Jack down onto the counter. The elves would not wake up for another half-hour so North decided to make breakfast for everybody. "What should we have? Cereal?"

"Ugh, com on mate, how about some pancakes and bacon?" Bunny said. Wide blue eyes looked up excitedly and Jack nodded frantically.

"Pancakes and Bacon! Pancakes and Bacon!" he exclaimed. Tooth grimaced about to list the multiple reasons bacon was not a healthy breakfast but everyone had already gotten the material out. She decided to go and set the table. _One_ breakfast could be forgiven.

A mixing bowl, flour, and measuring cups were placed on the counter. The hot plate was turned on and the bacon strips were being laid down by North. Sandy was preparing smoothies. And Bunny…well Bunny was attempting to make the batter—with Jack's help.

"Alright, Snowflake, we need two cups of water and four cups of the Pancake powder stuff. If I give you the cup can you get four cups of powder for me?" Bunny asked. Jack nodded excitedly and took the cup from Bunny's hands. Bunny took a second cup before walking over to the sink, and he carefully measured out two cups of water. Turning around he walked back over to the counter setting the cup down. He looked over at Jack. Oh, he really should have been expecting this.

Jack had taken whole package of Pancake powder/ mixture/ stuff and dumped half of its contents in the bowl, another quarter of it was either on the floor or on Jack. "Oh sweet Man in the Moon, kid, what did you do?"

Jack looked up, "I was twying to measuwe it out, why?" Bunny only shook his head gathering the child up before turning to Sandy.

"Hey, Sandy, you mind getting' the batter ready? I gotta clean this ankle-biter up," Bunny called. The Sandman took one look at Jack before nodding. Bunny walked out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom. The good thing was that it hadn't been actual batter just powder. The Pooka swept off the powder from the boy's clothes and used a wet wash cloth to scrub his face clean. Once Jack was deemed clean, Bunnymund set the boy on the ground before going back to the kitchen. The smell of bacon and pancakes filled the air and the Guardian of Hope's mouth watered in anticipaction. He walked in to the room. North was flipping the last of the bacon strips onto the plate while Sandy and Tooth carried plates full of pancakes over to the table. Bunny scooped Jack up placing him in the high chair as Sandy put a plate of pancakes and bacon in front of him. A sippy cup full of orange juice, no pulp, was also set down in front of the boy. The Guardians dug into the food. Jack disregarded the silverware and proceeded to use his hands to eat the greasy food. Bunny looked over at the kid.

"Try not to make a mess again, ya ankle-biter," he said. Tooth and North let out a laugh.

The group decided to spend sometime in the library. North and Tooth starting to sort through spell books. Bunny had left to go back to the Warren. He said simply that "If I'm spendin' time 'ere I need to get some things." So off he went. Sandy had set a pile of building blocks in front of Jack who sat on the floor next to North and Tooth. Sandy flew off to the top shelves of the vast library hoping to find something that might be overlooked. The morning had started off great but soon a thick tension filled the air.

Earlier in the morning, Tooth and North had gotten into an argument. It had been a clear fact that Jack would most likely not be getting transformed back anytime soon, nor would his memories return. Tooth had said that Jack would need a more balanced diet and parental figures for the time being. This was then argued over as the two each thought they should take the role. Family often did crazy things to the mind and the two had not thought of both becoming parents. This fight had gone on for half an hour that morning. It did not help that Jack had proceeded to call North 'daddy' and thus equaled tension. Jack, however, remained oblivious.

"It should be me," Tooth whispered. North raised an eye brow at her, shooting cautious glance at Jack before turning back to the fairy.

"No, the clear answer here is me. Jack has already called me his father," North whispered back. The whispering soon turned to talking and then to shouting. Insults were being thrown back and forth.

"You are not fit to take care of children. You're always goofing off! He could get hurt!"

"You know nothing of children. You don't know how they think!"

"Well, I am more responsible then you!"

"You wouldn't have time for him!"

"You wouldn't either in the next coming months!"

"Christmas is not 'ill December it only September. Besides, he doesn't love you like he loves me!"

"HOW DARE YOU!"

It was at this point that Jack had run from the room. All throughout the fight he had tugged at North's pants and whispered Tooth's name, hoping that the two Guardians would stop their arguing. They were being so loud. It was quickly becoming too scary for Jack. He ran out of the room. Sprinting down the halls as fast as his little legs could carry him. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going and crashed into a pair of furry legs.

Emerald eyes looked down as Jack attached himself to the Pooka's leg. Soft sobs escaped the boy as he clung for dear life. Bunnymund looked down in confusion before picking the boy up and walking toward the living room. Jack buried his face into the Pooka's neck and sobbed louder. Bunny's hand came up to rub at the little boy's back and whisper sweet nothings into his ear, soon calming the boy to light sniffles and the occasional hiccup. Bunnymund sat down in one of the chairs, sitting the boy unto his lap. Frozen tears were gliding down pale cheeks and terrified baby blues were looking up at the Pooka and his lower lip was wobbling dangerously, threatening to let out more heart-breaking sobs. Bunny's heart broke at the site.

"Jack," he sighed, "Snowflake, what happened? What's makin' you so upset?"

Jack let out another hiccup before stuttering through his response, "I-I was i-in the lib-brary and D-daddy and M-mommy were f-fighting. It was scawy."

Bunnymund's eyes closed in agitation. He let a long sigh before pulling the boy close and hugging him. "I'm sure Daddy and Mommy didn't mean to start fightin'. They probably are just tired is all. They were up really late and got up super early. How about we go and find 'em, yeah? Then we can all sort everythin'" The Pooka wiped away the frozen tears still clinging to the boy's pale cheeks. Standing up, he walked down the hall with the child in his arms before opening the door to the library. And, there was Tooth and North shouting at what could have been the top of their lungs, random insults and no real words even being said. He loudly cleared his throat which seemed to do the trick, briefly wondering where Sandy was, the Pooka looked angrily at the two Guardians who were now looking at him, while casting glances between the two. Bunny made a gesture to the now shaking boy in his arms. Jack had buried his face back into the Pooka's neck, a soft whimpering sound escaping his throat and his fingers digging into the Easter bunny's fur. Tooth and North exchanged worried glances. Bunny said, "Maybe next time you two want to get into one of your fights you could be quitter or, I don't know, leave the room! Geez, ya gumbys, you want to scare him out o' his mind?!"

Tooth immeditedly gathered the child from Bunny, whispering and rubbing his back and he sobbed quietly into her shoulder, "Oh sweetie, we're sorry. We forgot you were still in the room. You were being so quiet and good. I'm sorry, baby. We didn't mean to scare you."

Jack sniffled before looking up at her. She rubbed her fingers under his eyes, wiping away the tears. He quietly asked, "Does this mean Mommy and Daddy won't find no mowe?"

Tooth looked over at North is surprise. The man's own eyebrows were raised before he let a smile break across his face. He laughed, "Da, Daddy and Mommy fight no more."


	5. Chapter 5

_N/A: Okay so I said I wouldn't be able to get anything up today but a reviewer gave this awesome idea and I couldn't get it out of my head! I have about an hour so sorry if this seems rushed. I just thought it would be a good filler chapter for now. Be prepared I now have ideas and an amusement park may or may not become part of the story. Thank you for all the amazing reviews! I love you guys! _

Chapter 5

The rest of the day had gone by smoothly. North and Tooth had solved the issues between them and spent the rest of the day with Jack. They had baked cookies, built cities out of Legos (Bunnymund's being the most detailed of all), and simply had fun. It was now nearing night time and Tooth had taken Jack for a bath. North decided to use the half hour to perform some research. He, Bunny, and Sandy wandered into the library. The pile of books lay open on the table from this morning.

"I just do not know Bunny. I have never heard of a spell that transforms people into little children. If the spirits really had messed up the spells than the effects could just wear off or be permanent," North sighed in distress.

"I don't think Tooth would mind that at all, mate," Bunny replied. Sandy nodded his head in agreement. A family appeared over his head. "Sandy's right, mate, but Jack can't stay this way for ever."

"Maybe, maybe no spell iz needed. What if…What if there iz person who could fix Jack or maybe… I got it! New Year! Baby New Year of course!"

"What about Baby new year? He only comes out once a year. No one knows where he is, ya gumby." North shook his head before walking over to a couple of shelves, sorting through the books. He pulled out a dictionary sized book. It was old and tattered. The cover no longer had a title and the edges were frayed. North did not seem concerned with this though as he opened the book before skimming the table of contents. Finding what he was looking for he flipped open to the page. To one side showed a baby in a white diaper with a top hat on his head. The child had very large ears and one of the biggest smiles on his face. To the right a list and paragraph described who the spirit was and his purpose with random facts. North grunted in irritation before flipping the page.

"Ah, here we are..."

_Baby New Year is known for bringing new chances and putting past difficulties_

_from the past year. He, like E. Aster Bunnymund, celebrates new beginnings._

_Because of this, on the day of the New Year people are given new chances. This also helps those who _

_have been placed under non-permanent spells. Those who have will return to their original form._

"So…There's nothing we can do but wait?" Bunny asked. Sandy looked between the two Guardians as North sighed.

"We wait for the New Year," North said, "It is only four months away."

Meanwhile…

"Jack! Hold still!" Tooth exclaimed. The fairy was soaking wet as the little white-haired youth continued to splash and giggle. Tooth had placed bubbles into the tub along with a few sailboats, hoping to occupy boy the boy while she washed his hair. They had had spaghetti for supper that evening and Jack had somehow gotten the sauce in his hair-only his hair. His face and clothes had been completely clean but his usual white hair was a pinkish red color. He laughed again, splashing his hands in the water. The sailboats drowning before resurfacing again.

"Jack, sweetie, I need you to stop. You're being a very bad boy," Tooth said in a stern voice. Blue eyes looked up behind wet strands of hair.

"Sowwy Mommy," he said. Tooth reached over, pulling the strands of hair off the boy's forehead before giving him a kiss. A smile lit up his face once more. He continued to drive the sailboats around the water as Tooth finished washing the boy. After she unplugged the drain and reached for a fluffy green towel. She pulled the towel around the boy, snuggling him before picking Jack up and walking back to his room.

The other day she had talked to Albert about making Jack some more clothes. It had been three days since the incident and Jack showed no signs of turning back or at least regaining his memories. She had asked for more footsie pajamas seeing as Jack looked absolutely adorable in them. Walking into his room, she set the boy on top of the dresser before pulling a clean pull up and red and green striped pjs. Tooth tucked the boy into bed, whispering goodnight and kissing him on the cheek. As she walked out the room a small whisper could be heard:

"Night, Mommy" Tooth couldn't have had a bigger smile on her face.

The four Guardians were gathered in the living room. North had explained what they had figured out. Tooth was both elated at the prospect of more time with the toddler but at the same time the Guardians needed Jack back. Who was going to spread snow to the children this year?

It was nine o'clock now. Sandy had left to spread dreams and Tooth decided to give the fairies some much needed assistance. That left Bunny and North. The two were in no hurry to get to bed and decided to plan what to do for tomorrow. Eventually North would have to take control over the toy production seeing as it was four months till Christmas. It was an unspoken rule that Jack would be staying at the workshop but there would always have to be someone watching him. They had thrown ideas around until Bunny agreed that he would watch Jack with the occasional help of the Sandman. It had been close to ten o'clock when the Guardians headed off to bed.

The night did not remain peaceful however as shadows creeped down the walls before slipping under Jack's door.

"Hmm, I smell a child, and in Santa's workshop," Pitch said before walking over to the bundle on the bed, "Now who could it be? What child made it to the north pole?"

Pitch reached out a hand, turning the boy before gasping and stepping back. White hair fell over closed eyes and the boy turned in his sleep, the white rabbit firmly tucked under his arm. Pitch cackled, "Oh, the great Jack Frost, a child? Ha! Well, Jack it's been a _very_ long time," he said, "Oh, look cute little toys and a happy family. How adorable. But you know…"

He placed a hand over Jack's ream before allowing black sand to drip down and Jack's dream became a whirl wind of sand. "Fear is always greater. Have a nice dream, Jack. We'll be meeting up very soon."

Five minutes later a scream ripped through the air.

Bunny and North were tearing down the hallway as fast as they could. North slammed open the door, something Bunny would reprimand him for later, and the two hurried over to the stressed toddler. The boy was gripping the white rabbit with whiter knuckles, which was something because the boy was always so pale. Tears were cascading down pale cheeks and Jack's nose was scrunched up in fear. North shook the boy's shoulder gently, trying to get him to wake up. Blue eyes snapped open and looked around frantically. North pulled the child to his chest as he started to sob. He rubbed the boys back while whispering in his ear but nothing he did was helping. The sobs were coming louder and Jack's breathing was coming in short, quick breaths.

"Here, mate, let me see 'im," Bunny said, scooping the toddler in his arms. Jack looked up for a moment, confusion and fear settling in his features, before registering who was holding him and relaxing slightly. It was start.

"Hey, Snowflake, everythin's alright. Yer okay. Nothins wrong, okay?" Bunny said. He rubbed the boys back, the other hand coming up to thread through white-locks like he had done before. Soon the sobs were quieting and turning into sniffles. The boy still had his head buried into the Pooka's neck, fingers curled into his fur. But he was slowly calming down. "Yeah, that's it. S'okay. You're okay. You want tell me what your dream was about?"

Blue eyes and tear stained cheeks looked up, "Evewybody was g-gone. You all l-left and I-i was alone."

"Well everybody's okay and we are not leaving you alone, ya ankle-biter, we love ya and yer stuck with us," Bunny said as Jack let out a watery laugh. A paw came up to wipe away the tear stains before he set the boy back onto the bed. "How 'bout I stay with you tonight, alright?"

Jack nodded frantically, snuggling into the Pooka's chest as Bunny laid down. Bunny looked over at North who had a small smile on his face. The two shared a look and a nod before North left the room. Bunny looked down at the toddler on his chest, a paw coming up to swipe the white-locks out of the boy's face. Jack's eyes closed, a thumb coming up to pop into his mouth. The stuffed animal lay forgotten on the floor as Jack's other hand came up to curl into Bunny's fur.

Yeah, everything was going to be okay.


	6. Chapter 6

A: Gah, I hate writing short chapters but Magiccatprincess asked for this and I don't think I can incorporate it later so I'd rather write it now. Okay next thing, in the next upcoming chapters there will be mentions of an amusement park. I had a few in mind but I was wondering if I figure out how to make a poll would you guys be interested in it? Anyway, I already posted today so this is just a short snippet chapter because apparently I can't concentrate on anything but this story, also sorry for any mistakes but its 10:30 and I really just don't want to reread this. I have also realized there is a distinct lack of Sandy in this story, like what happened? Expect some major Jack and Sandy time tomorrow because I feel really guilty.

Chapter 6

It had been a good day to start, there had been no fights, North's toy production was going good and Jack was behaving perfectly.

And then everything flew out the window when Tooth turned around and Jack was gone. North would be busy for the day that left Tooth, Sandy, and Bunny to take care of Jack. Sandy had suggested an arts n' crafts project for everyone to work on. The three Guardians had worked to set up the craft supplies leaving Jack with a pile of Lego bricks. Then when Tooth turned around the boy was gone. She looked around the room, assuming he would venture over to Bunny or find something else to do but the boy was nowhere in the room. Okay que super-protective-motherly Tooth.

"Where's Jack?"

"What ya mean, he's on the floor, ain't he?" Bunny said not looking up from his work.

"No he's not here. He's not anywhere in the room!" Tooth said, panic rising in her voice. Bunny glanced up and around the room as did Sandy.

"Oh, this is not good."

Meanwhile…

Jack was walking down the hallway. He didn't recognize these hallways but was not concerned. It was at this moment that Jack walked into the lower level of the workshop. Yetis were carrying boxes of supplies. Jack maneuvered through the thick furry legs before going over to the winding staircase. He bent his head back to look up. His little mouth dropped open as he saw the Yetis on each level making toys. Airplanes of all colors were flying around with odd spinning disks that resembled alien air crafts. Toy trucks and dolls filled the second level and the top was filled with random toys. Jack squeaked in joy before starting up the stairs. He ran up to the top level, stopping in front of a Yeti playing a guitar. The Yeti looked down at the boy in confusion before playing a new fast tempo. The child squeaked and laughed clapping his hands.

"I'm gonna name you Aawon, is that okay?" Jack asked, his head still bent back to look up at the Yeti. Said Yeti only shrugged before nodding. "Aawon, can you play something else?" The Yeti reached down, picking the toddler up before sitting him on the table. He grabbed the toy guitar he had been playing before handing another one to Jack. Aaron the Yeti then put the strap over the little boy's shoulder. Fixing the little boys fingers onto the strings before the Yeti began strumming his own tune. The two began playing and fake rocking out, gathering all of the surrounding Yetis to come and form a crowd. They watched and the occasional grunt was passed between them. Jack remained oblivious to the trouble he was causing on the other side of the workshop.

Tooth burst into North's office. The ice kitchen set he was working on cracked in half as his tool slipped, slicing it in half. North turned around, mouth open to give out a shout of annoyance but Tooth beat him to it.

"Jack's missing!"

"What?!" North shouted. Tooth flies over to the man.

"I don't know! We were setting up a craft project this morning and I turned around and he was just gone! He disappeared! We checked the entire south and east corridors but he wasn't anywhere!" Tooth exclaimed, tears brimming in her eyes. North pulled the fairy close and into a hug. He patted her back and she clung onto him. "I want my son back, what if Pitch took him?"

"No, that iz not pozzible. Jack iz 'ere we just 'ave to find 'im, North said, "Our son iz somewhere out in workshop as long as he iz not in construction room we are good."

"What's in the construction room, mate?" Bunny asked nervously.

"Just a lot of heavy machinery, chainsaws, cranes, hammers, and broken glass shards, wood splinter and nails. You know, basic construction supplies," North said shrugging his shoulders. Tooth let out a gasp.

"NORTH! He could get hurt! Our baby could be caught in the machines, or stepping on glass-oh, he's not wearing shoes!-or getting splinters or nails caught in him, and…and the chain saws. North!" Tooth shrieked.

"Okay, we check that room first. Maybe right now," North said.

"Ya think, ya gumby," Bunny murmured under his breath.

The group had spent a total of three hours looking in every room, nook, and crevice of the workshop. They finally wondered out past the globe to the top level of the workshop only to stop dead in their tracks.

Jack was currently sitting, surrounded by the Yetis-who had long since abandoned their work. The boy had gotten a drum set and with Aaron on the guitar they had started preforming songs all morning. The other Yetis had come and watched them preform, giving a round of applause after each song. They had just finished and song and the Yetis were clapping their hands, some grunting in approval.

"Jack!" Tooth rushed over to the boy, scooping him off the ground and hugging him close. "Oh baby, you scared mommy so much. You were gone all morning; mommy and daddy were worried something happened to you! Never do that again!"

Jack looked up at her guilt swimming in his eyes, "I'm sowwy mommy. I didn't mean to scawe you. Me and Aawon wewe playing, is all."

"Aw, sweetie, that's okay just tell mommy where you're going next time, yeah. You can't just leave."

"Yes, mommy. I pwomise. You should have seen Aawon, we wewe playing on the guitaw and evewybody was listening. And then he gave me the dwums so I could play!"

Tooth laughed, "That's very nice. I'm sure you made a fantastic drummer."

"The best!" Jack said, before letting out a yawn. North smiled walking over to the two who had stayed crouched on the ground. North picked the toddler out of Tooth's arms before hugging him. Half-lidded eyes looked up at the man, "I'm sowwy for scawing you daddy."

"That's okay son. I think it's time for a nap, da?" North said walking out of the workshop. The Guardians followed the two back to Jack's room.

"But I'm not-yawn- tiwed," Jack said. Bunny chuckled from behind.

"Snowflake, when you stop yawning as much then we'll believe you," Bunny said. North walked into the room, setting Jack onto the bed and pulling the covers up. He tucked the white-rabbit under the boy's arm. Sandy floated over weaving golden sand above the boy's head until a guitar and music notes floated over Jack's head. Leaving the toddler to rest, the Guardians walked out of the room,

Toddler-Jack was more trouble than teenage-Jack!


	7. Chapter 7

N/A: Okay, for anyone who wants to enter in the poll I believe it is working so if you want you can do that. I'll probably it close tomorrow morning? I just want to know what you guys think. Anyway off to the next chapter. This didn't turn out as well as I hoped but...eh. I's really short but again its just another filler chapter till the real project I wanna work begins. That and Sandy had kinda been back-seated lately. Sorry Sandy!

Chapter 7

For the rest of the day, Bunny and Jack remained in the living room. North had given Bunny the remote to the TV hidden behind the fireplace wall. Had North made it fit there, the Pooka didn't know. But it was better than the theater room, where the screen hurt his eyes. Bunny had casually flipped through the channels hoping to find something entertaining for the child. He had immediately ruled out SpongeBob. He heard that show once- an only once- and knew it had to be the worst thing created in the history of …of _ever_. The sound of the character's high-pitched voices set the Pooka-s ears reeling and his teeth clacking. So, no, Jack was not watching that wretched program. He had tried animal planet, hoping that there would be a segment on deer prancing through meadows or a hummingbird colleting nectar. But no, there was lions tearing into fresh meat, blood flying everywhere. What they were eating already unrecognizable. Bunny had started hitting channels so fast it was surprise he didn't break the remote. Afterwards he settled on Despicable Me that was playing on Disney Channel. For the moment, the toddler was entertained. This was both good and bad. Seeing as soon after Bunnymund fell asleep. Yeah, this was a _very_ bad thing.

"Bunny? Bunny? Bunny, did you fall asleep?" Jack asked, poking the Pooka's side. After a few minutes he gave up settling to sit on the couch. Then he started wiggling around. The movie was getting boring compared to the now sleeping Bunnymund. A small smile graced the toddler's face before got up and walked around the room gathering up supplies. When he was done he sat on the ground in front of the Pooka. Supplies scattered around him as he looked through his colors before selecting a green and red washable marker.

Bunnymund was going to learn an important lesson. Never, ever fall asleep when watching a hyperactive, winter-spirit toddler unless you are prepared to handle the consequences.

"Jack? Bunny? You guys it's time for dinner!" Tooth called. She flew into the room, the TV was still on, as Jack popped his head up on the other side.

"Coming!" he said shimming off the couch before racing down the hall way.

"Bunny, come on, it's dinner time," Tooth called as she floated down the hallway after the little boy. Bunny slowly got up lumbering down the hallway while rubbing sleep from his eyes. He wandered into the kitchen before plopping down into a seat. Jack was sitting in the high chair, the tray hadn't been closed yet so he could still get down. Small hands came up to his mouth to stifle giggles. Sandy floated over to the boy, a question mark above his head. The toddler only pointed at Bunny before peals of laughter escaped him. The little man looked over at Bunny before he too burst into silent laughter.

"What's so funny?" Bunnymund asked, looking between the two. Jack and Sandy glanced at each other before breaking out into fresh giggles. Tooth and North came over to the three, questioning looks to match the confusion that was written on Bunny's face.

"What iz it? Why you two laughing like hyenas?" North questioned. That was until he and Tooth both took one look at Bunny's face. North joined the other two in laughing at the oblivious Pooka and while Tooth tried to put on a stern face, she couldn't help the giggles that escaped her.

"WHAT are you all laughing at?!"

"Bunny, when was the last time you looked in a mirror?" Tooth asked. Bunny stared at her for a second, a paw coming up to wipe at is face. He took a spoon off the table, flipping it around to see his reflection. Oh, that boy was gonna get it.

In the time that Bunny was sleeping, the toddler had taken an array of Magic-markers an doodled all over the Pooka's face. It was clear that he had favored the red and green markers as those two colors were used the most. Random scribbles of blue and pink zigzags littered Bunny's face. What he assumed was red and pink blotches on his cheek made to look like blush. Purple covered the space above his eyes like eye shadow. And lastly, there was an orange line around his lips.

"Snowflake, you are so done for," he said. Jumping at the still giggling boy, before the Pooka started attacking the boy's sides. Jack shrieked and tried to squirm away from Bunny, as he was relentlessly tickled. He wiggled out of the chair before running down the hallway with the Guardian of Hope fresh on his heels.

"Boys! Get back here before your dinner gets cold," Tooth called. Thumping feet sounded down the hallway before Jack burst back into the kitchen diving behind Tooth's legs.

"Mommy! Save me!" Jack said, as Bunny ran back into the kitchen.

"Oh no, mate, you get back out here and take your tickling punishment like a man," Bunny said.

"Okay enough," Tooth replied, pulling Jack out from behind her legs, "Now, Jack apologize to Bunny."

"I'm sowwy, Bunny," Jack said, looking up at the Pooka. Bunnymund just chuckled scooping the child up before placing him back in the high chair. He took the wet rag that Tooth handed before swiping across his face, effectively getting rid of all of the ink. He then took a seat and began to eat with the rest of the Guardians.

It was around seven o'clock that Sandy had to leave. Children would be heading off to bed and required sweet dreams for the night. It was also at this time that Jack, still hyper, latched onto the man. Wide, pleading eyes looked up at the Sandman.

"Can I go with you?" Jack asked, tentatively. Sandy looked at the others. Jack really needed to be in bed in an hour but…

Sandy nodded, quick images filling the space above his head as he explained that he would bring the boy back on his trip over Norway.

"I'll meet you in Norway, no need to come all the way back to Santoff Claussen," North said, he bent down next to the eager toddler as Tooth fluttered over handing him a coat. North slipped the child's arms through with ease and zipped the coat up. It really wasn't necessary, seeing as Jack did retain his powers and didn't need a coat or shoes. But it would put the Guardian of Memories' mind at ease. North put both of his hands on the boy's thin shoulders, causing the Toddler to look up at him, "Now, you be very good boy for Sandy. No Trouble, no disappearing. You stay right next to him the entire time, understand?"

Jack nodded, a grin forming on his face before he ran over and gave Tooth a big hug, waving good bye to Bunny, and giving North a sloppy kiss on the cheek. Sandy weaved an airplane out of sand, fastening the boy into the back seat before flying off. They passed the globe and waved good bye.

Sandy flew out of Santoff Claussen and in to Canada. The first half hour was just short trips seeing as the top half was not- as populated. Sandy then moved down into the US. He started in Oregon and worked in a zigzag direction. Each heavily populated town received hug dinosaurs. At one point he had allowed Jack out of the plane, placing him on the back of one dinosaur. Sandy had watched as the child whooped with joy as he rode the dino around the city. Afterwards, the boy had taken a ride on a horse, Pegasus, and dragon. For the most part, the toddler just watched Sandy make the dreams. This was the most surprising for the Sandman. The usual hyperactive child just sat eyes intently watching the masterpieces Sandy was making. The Sandman couldn't help the smile that graced his face, it had been a long time since of the other Guardians had watched his work. Sure, Christmas and Easter were awesome. But the works of art that the Sandman created? They were master pieces yet no one but the children enjoyed them. Tooth always praised Bunny's designs and North's presents but few ever took the time to see what Sandy had made. Sure eventually the dreams could only be seen over the boys and girls heads but still. Each dream was sculpted just for that specific child.

It was around midnight that Sandy finally made it back to Norway. Jack had long since fallen asleep. The excitement quickly wearing the little boy out. He was currently curled up in the back seat of Sand's plane, a sand bunny held in his arms. North's sleigh came into view as Sandy passed over the town of Oslo. He flew his plane next to the sleigh making a walkway out of sand and handing Jack and the sand bunny over to North. The Guardian of Wonder chuckled. It seemed Jack always a rabbit when he fell asleep whether it was Bunnymund, a stuffed rabbit, or a sand one. There always seemed to be one present.

North waved a farewell to the Guardian of Dreams and climbed back into his sleigh. Jack curled up in the Cossack's lap, mumbling I his sleep before quieting once more. A quick trip later and soon North was carrying Jack back to the living room. The toddler had one hand slung over North's shoulder where the sand rabbit was still held while Jack's thumb had found its way into his mouth. North walked into the living room where Bunny and Tooth were watching TV.

"Someone has come home," North said quietly, to not waken the child. Tooth looked overa small smile gracing her face as she spotted the two. She flew over before gently taking Jack in her arms, a small giggle escaping as she saw the bunny. Jack cracked open eye open before snuggling into Tooth's embrace, "Night, Mommy."

"Night, sweetie," Tooth said. Bunny stood up and walked over pressing his nose to the child's hair before giving him a quick kiss on the forehead. He eyed the sand rabbit in the boy's arms and turned to North.

"Ya know, Snowflake is developing a serious obsession for rabbits, not that I'm not flattered or anything but still," Bunnymund said. North let out a laugh.

"You should be happy; boy has taken shrine to you. Needs rabbit to sleep with. This toy second best," North said as Tooth left the room.

"Yeah, I am. It's better than getting' called a kangaroo all the time. I mean, seriously, mate. Do I look like a kangaroo to you?"

"Ah Bunny…"


	8. Chapter 8

N/A: Alrighty, I figured it's about darn time Jamie entered the story. That and while I really want to send the group out on this amazing family trip I really have no idea how to write it. Also, you are guys are really mean. Seriously! What is up with all of the 'Pitch kidnaps Jack.' Writing nightmares was hard, I don't want to hurt the little guy! *Sigh* That chapter might come in a few days or maybe tomorrow, eh who knows. I depends on the muse of the day.

Chapter 8

It was the next morning that the Guardians were discussing the approaching winter season and the fact that Jamie was going to worry if Jack didn't drop by. The only problem was how to explain the current situation to Jamie. Bunny had said to 'wing it' seeing as Jamie was Jack's best friend and was known for being understanding. The Guardians could think of no other plan so improvising it was!

It was after lunch, that they decided to leave. Jamie would have already eaten and seeing as it was a Saturday the boy didn't have school. Tooth arrived in the living room with Jack in her arms. The boy was wearing a pair of blue jeans, grey tee-shirt, and a jean jacket. North handed the Guardian of Memories a pair of Velcro sneakers, slipping the shoes on Jack's feet. Sandy floated over and put a dark blue cap on the boy as they all walked through the portal. Bunny had promised to meet them there.

The three elder Guardians had to squint at the bright sunlight that burned their eyes as they walked into the forest that Jamie and Jack usually met up. The two boys had found a clearing near Jack's lake that was perfect for snowball fights. Bunny was already waiting next to him sat all of the children. Jamie, Sophie, Cupcake, Claude, Caleb, Pippa, and Monty were all sprawled on the ground aimlessly talking. When the three remaining Guardians walked out of the portal, they stood up eyes shining in excitement. That was until Jamie looked around.

"Where's Jack? Is he late again? And what's Tooth holding?" Jamie asked quickly. Tooth shifted the toddler on her hip. Glancing down she noticed that the boy had curled into her. Jack's face was hiding in Tooth's neck with his skittish blue eyes darting out at the kids.

"Yeah about that, mate, there was a…accident. Jack's okay, he's just…" Bunny trailed off uncertainly. He glanced back at the toddler in Tooth's arms. Tooth was rocking him and rubbing his back. The slight tremble could be seen in his shoulders. She was whispering into his ear trying desperately to calm the nervous boy.

Thankfully North spared Bunny from saying anything else, "There iz alzo complication. Jack haz no memory of any of us. He does not remember anything." This cause several eyes to explain and slight panic to form among the children. Pippa stepped forward.

"But that doesn't explain why Tooth's holding a baby," she said, crossing her arms defiantly, "And you haven't said where Jack is."

Tooth sighed. She stepped in front of the other Guardians before gesturing for the children of Burgess to have a seat. They obeyed before Tooth sat down as well. She said, "Now, you have to be really quiet and not make any loud noises, okay?" This earned several nods. Tooth slowly pulled the nervous boy away from her shoulder before taking off the boy's cap. White locks fell in front of the toddler's eyes before Tooth pushed them away revealing scared baby blues.

"That's not…I mean it's impossible…Is that…" Jamie stuttered, unable to complete is thought.

"It's Jack, mate," Bunny said. Jamie stared up at the Pooka as everyone gasped. Their mouths hanging open in surprise.

"How is that even possible? Did Jack get on some witch's bad side or something?" Jamie asked.

"Naw, there was two annoyin' spirits that were holdin' a grudge against all of us, Frostbite especially. But unfortunately Summer and Spring are really bad at castin' spells. You would think a few centuries would teach them somethin'? But nope, still as stupid and hard-headed as usual," Bunnymund replied. Jamie nodded and then turned to the distressed toddler, who was burying his face back into Tooth's face. Jamie could understand. Sophie had always been scared in front of large people she didn't know. Slowly, the brunette walked up to the toddler bending down in front of Tooth. The fairy offered a small smile. Jamie placed a hand on Jack's back cautiously rubbing it before moving his hand up to swipe the locks of hair that had fallen back in front of the boy's face. Blue eyes looked up at him in a mixture of panic and curiosity. Jamie smiled.

"Hey there buddy. My name's Jamie. What's yours?" Jamie said voice just barely over a whisper. The chatter of the other kids died down. They watched on in curiosity has the toddler raised his head out of Tooth's neck. The little boy glanced at Jamie before up at Tooth. The fairy only nodded in support before Jack turned back to Jamie.

"My name's Jack," he said quietly.

"Well, Jack, I was wondering if …you wanted to have a little fun." Jamie said. Jack looked at Jamie and then franticly nodding his head. This caused many laughs to be heard in the background. "Alright, how about a piggyback ride? You up for that?"

"Yeah!" Jack exclaimed. Jamie chuckled before scooping the toddler out of Tooth's arms and setting Jack on his back. Jamie let out a whoop as he raced around the clearing. Jack let out a bell-like laugh as Jamie turned at odd angles. Halfway across the clearly. Jamie set the toddler on the ground. The little white-haired youth pouted.

"Don't look so down there bud. Rides not over yet. Just thought about a change in …" Jamie said, trailing off before lifting the toddler up. Holding Jack with his arms wrapped securely under the boy's stomach. He began running again, "Position!"

Jack let another laugh as Jamie zoomed around while making airplane noises. Eventually the two made it back to the others who had been watching. Jamie set the toddler on the ground and ruffling the boy's hair. Jack looked up at the older boy before letting a huge smile cross his face. This disappeared quickly as the other children came up to the two. Jack dove behind Jamie's leg and peeking out.

"You guys! You're scaring Jack! You have to quiet. He's not used to large crowds of people he doesn't know. Heck, I bet we're the biggest crowd he's seen yet!" Jamie exclaimed exasperated. Didn't anyone get that?! Cupcake walked over slowly, surprising the rest. She crouched on the ground in front of Jack before offering a small smile and waiting patient. Much to everyone's surprise, Jack slowly crept out from his hiding place before walking up to Cupcake. The girl just waited before slowly sticking out a hand. Jack looked at it before slowly taking it.

"My name's Cupcake," she said shaking the boy's hand. Jack looked at the two hands shaking in confusion, clearly not remembering what the action was supposed to mean. The little boy began moving his arm up and down at quick pace. Cupcake laughed before the two began moving their combined hands in every direction, it was like a game. Or a mockery to handshakes, either worked. Eventually everyone was reintroduced to the toddler. Jamie, Jack, and Cupcake then began a game of tag with the other kids joining in. Pippa stayed behind before turning to the four Guardians.

"Can you change him back? Or is he just stuck like this," She said.

"We are waiting for New Year. If he iz not changed back by then, there iz big problem," North replied.

"So what we just wait? What about winter? Kids will stop believing if there is no snow," Pippa countered. North sighed and shrugged.

"Kid, we're just as confused as you right now. The gumbys who did this messed up two spells. Either New Year comes or the effects wear off, we got nothing.' At the moment, though, Jack needs a childhood and this is the best chance he gets," Bunny said. Sandy waved a white flag over his head before an arrow appeared.

"Yeah, yeah I'm going Sandy," Pippa said, rolling her eyes before taking off after to the group, "Hey, guys! Wait for me!"

Meanwhile:

"I can't believe you mixed up the monkey and dog spell! Are you some kind of an idiot?!" Summer shouted. It taken them days before figuring out which spells had gone wrong. The objection had been to turn Jack into an animal. The spells would have created a hybrid that would be impossible to understand and the Guardians would be forced to beg for their help before doing whatever they want in order to cure their youngest Guardian. Now, however, the plan was ruined thanks to the lovely spirit by the name of spring. "I did my part and I trusted you to do yours. And want do you do? You screw EVERYTHING up! The Guardians will figure out their own cure for the boy now and then gets their revenge against us."

"It won't be that bad. I mean Christmas is coming soon and so is Easter. They won't have time to deal with us. We could hide…in a cave. Yeah, we can hide in a cave until they forget!"

"You idiot! They are not going to forget someone harming their child. That's what Jack is to them. Their _child_! Someone they need to protect!" Summer exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah, we are so dead," Spring said.


	9. Chapter 9

_N/A: Okay, so due to popular demand, Pitch will be entering the story. However, it will not happen in this chapter. Sorry! But don't worry I am planning it! Oh, and Sorry for any spelling errors. I am just done with Spell Check. All it does is mark out the things that Bunny and North say anyways so yeah I'm not using it again._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians. I do however own this idea. Any ideas offered our property to their owner. Also the spells are property of Worst Witch Wiki.**

Chapter 9

The Next Day:

It was around two o'clock in the afternoon when Tooth called the group into the living room. Jack had already been put in bed for a nap. The Guardians filed into the room before collapsing onto the couch. Tooth stood in front of them, a manila folder clutched tightly to her chest.

"Alright, Shelia, wants this all about. I prefer to rest when Jack's takin' a nap. Manny knows how much energy that kid has," Bunnymund. North chuckled and Sandy nodded in agreement.

"Okay, so I've been working on this all night but I finally got the details complete. Yesterday, I was talking to Pippa. She said there's a vacation for two weeks. We really don't know why since it's only the end of September but Burgess is just weird like that. You know she also offered to help take care of Jack too? But that's beside the point. Anyway, I figured since Jack's stuck like this we may as well enjoy it while it lasts. We really don't know when he gonna turn back. I mean he could turn back next week-"

"Tooth, you are rambling again, what iz the point? Why did you call us?" North interrupted.

"Oh, right, sorry. Well, I thought that we could all take two weeks with the kids and Jack and go to…" she said, "Walt Disney World!"

"Oh, this is not gonna end well, mate," Bunny said to North.

"No, no I planned everything. I've got us plane tickets, we'll have to get a ride down to the airport though, and hotel rooms, tickets for the park, American money…"

"Tooth, aren't you forgetting something. Children will recognize us and adults can't see us. We can't go on any rides or stay in hotel rooms or plane seats," Bunny said. Tooth let out a snort.

"Well, duh! That's why last night I went through North's spell books. I found a spell that will turn us human and it will make us visible to everyone. Of course our power will be reduced a little bit but the spell can be taken off. It's not permanent. So when night time comes, we take the spell off Sandy and I so we can do our job and then put it on after," Tooth said a smirk forming on her face.

"Geez, you really did think 'bout this one, eh? Alright, so we pack our bags and travel to Burgess. But then what? The kid's parents aren't just gonna let 'em go to Florida by themselves," Bunny said.

"Leave it to me," Tooth said.

Jamie and the rest of the kids were gathered around the four Guardians. Jack and Sophie were sitting on the ground off to the side. Sophie had brought her own Easter bunny doll and the two children were playing. Five suitcases were thrown on the ground behind the Guardians.

"So, wait, we are all going to go to Disney World with you guys? How exactly are we going to tell our parents that the Easter Bunny and Santa Clause are taking us to Florida?" Pippa asked.

"And how are we going to go places? No one can see you guys?" Jamie said.

"Those are both very good questions. First however… North do you have the spell book?" Tooth asked. North rummaged through the carryon bag before pulling out a large brown book with frayed edges and distinct smell of mold, handing it over to Tooth. "Hmm, let's see….Toads –no, no we don't need flowers, oh here it is!" She handed the book over to North.

"Hmm, how have I not zeen this before? Oh well. Let's begin shall we?"

_"Reversus Revolvus, Returnus Resolvus, Alpha Omega, Ofus Adofus!_

_Mildred Hubble, Transmutatae, Corpus Vitae, Terracotta!"_

The children watched in fascination as the four Guardians were surrounded by a bright white light. They covered their eyes as the light started to burn. As the light faded, the children looked back to see four humans standing there. North…really hadn't changed much. He became shorter and lankier in comparison but he was still very tall. His white hair and beard were replaced by shorter dark brown hair, a moustache and a goatee. His cloths had shrunk to fit his size. Sandy was still rather short not growing an inch. He had the same golden blonde hair and eyes but without the effect of the dream sand. His robes had been replaced with cotton instead of sand. Bunnymund had changed remarkably. He was tall, taller than North and still 6'1", with the same emerald eyes but black hair was falling into his face at a jagged angle. The once Pooka was wearing a pair of jeans and grey shirt. Where those came from no one knew but appreciated all the same. His familiar strap and boomerangs still present. Last was Tooth. The feathers on her head were replaced with long flowing blonde hair with slight blue and green highlights hidden underneath. She was wearing a dress made with the familiar blue and green of her feathers. The children stared in wonder.

"Hmm, this turned out better than I thought it would," Tooth said. This moment however was interrupted as a small voice called out.

"Mommy?" Jack said looking up at the Guardians.

"Shoot, shoot, shoot! I forgot about Jack! Shoot!" Tooth said under breath. She quickly walked over to the confused toddler, picking him up. "Yeah, bud, it's me. Mommy just had to do a bit of…transforming, yeah. It's still me sweetie."

"Oh, okay!" Jack said. The confused expression disappearing before the boy snuggled into the embrace.

"So about our parents…" Jamie asked

"And who did you say you were again?" Mrs. Bennet asked.

"I'm Tatiana North. The man with the brown hair over there," Tooth said pointing to North who was chasing Claude and Caleb, "is my husband. North? Could you come over here for a second please?"

North walked over before sticking out a hand to Mr. Bennet, "I'm Nicholas North, pleased to meet you."

"So, why are taking our children on this vacation?" Mr. Bennet asked.

"Well, we thought it would be a good idea. Jack always loves playing with the kids. They're all practically our adopted children by the amount of time they come over our house," Tooth explained.

"Who is Jack? I've always heard Jack this and Jack that from Jamie but I've never actually met him before," Jamie's mom said.

"Oh, right of course. Jack, sweetie, come here for a second," Tooth called. The little white haired toddler came running over. Tooth bent down and picked him before settling him on her waste. "This is my adopted son."

Jack smiled at the two adults, "My name's Jack Fwost." The two parents chuckled and Mr. Bennet reached out to ruffle Jack's hair making the toddler giggle. Tooth set the little boy on the ground, pushing him in Jamie's direction. North followed after the toddler to help Bunny and Sandy capture the rest of the children. The two were really bad at tag.

"Who are the other two men though?" Claude's mother asked. The rest of the parents had finally been brought up to speed after arriving.

"Oh, well the blonde man is my brother Sanderson and the other man is my husband and I's best friend from our childhood, his name is Aster but everyone just calls him Bunny. We invited them as well," Tooth asked.

Eventually all of the parents agreed and set about packing their children's bags. It was around four o'clock. The Guardians had set out back to the North Pole promising the kids they would be back at seven in the morning at they had all better be ready and waiting outside the Bennet house hold.

Jamie yawned as he sat on the side walk. Caleb and Claude had already fallen asleep. Pippa was blinking her eyes attempting to stay awake. Cupcake was miraculously still awake but Monty would soon follow the twin's example. It was at that time, that two vans drove down the street. North was sitting in the driver's seat with Tooth in the passenger's. Bunny was driving the other car. The children split up. Jamie, Pippa, and Sophie got into the first van with Tooth and North. They opened the door climbing in. Jack was in the middle, passed out in a car seat. Pippa carried a sleeping Sophie securing her in the car seat in the back, before taking the seat next to her. Jamie sat down next to Jack. He had to smother his hands into his mouth to avoid laughing. It was amusing to see your once fourteen year old immortal friend turned four year old sucking his thumb and gripping a stuffed rabbit. It was amusing and it was too cute. Meanwhile Cupcake, Monty, Caleb and Claude climbed into the other van. It was an hour drive to the airport and another hour to get through check in and security. The children trudged through it all. Jack had woken up when they had arrived at the airport but Sophie was still asleep. Tooth had picked the blonde girl up and carried her through check in and security. Bunny and Sandy had made sure to get the other kids and hand off the bags at check in. North still had his carryon bag, while each individual child had their own backpack with toys to keep them interested for the two hour flight.

After they had made it through security did Jamie finally realize how slow Jack was moving glancing down at the toddler he gave out a light chuckle. Jack was still holding his hand the other arm however was hanging to his side, the stuffed rabbit inches from being dragged across the ground. Jack eyes were drooping as well. Jamie let out a sigh before handing his backpack to Pippa, asking if she could carry it. She looked at him confused for a moment before nodding and taking it. Jamie bent down and picked Jack up, resting the toddler on his hip. Immediately Jack's head slumped onto Jamie's shoulder, one hand coming up to suck his thumb and the other letting the stuffed animal drop to the ground as Jack's hand gripped Jamie's shirt. Cupcake picked the toy up as they continued walking.

North glanced back at the kids before letting a proud content smile cross his face at the sight of Jamie carrying Jack. The group eventually made it to the boarding dock on time. Tooth handed the tickets to the attendant as she attempted to balance Sophie and look through the purple pocket book slung around her shoulders. Entering the plane, the kids all sat down. Jamie placed Jack in the window seat before taking the seat next to him. The seats were two per an aisle so Pippa and Cupcake took the row adjacent to the pair. North and Tooth was sitting in front of them. Caleb and Claude taking the seats behind Cupcake and Pippa. Bunny and Sandy sitting in front of the two girls while Sophie was placed next to Monty behind Jack and Jamie. The seat belt sign started blinking overhead. Jamie reached over and buckled Jack's before doing his own. He could hear Monty cursing behind him as he tried buckling Sophie's. Eventually a flight attendant took pity on the boy and helped buckle the blonde girl in as Monty buckled his own. As the plane took off, Jamie glanced around him.

This was going to be the best vacation ever. Oh, if only he knew.

_Also I have no idea how long it would take to get from Burges to Orlando so it was just a guess._


	10. Chapter 10

N/A: Okay, time for Disney World now I'm working off memory here, eight years ago, so somethings might be different from what I remember. Also, Sophie is a little OC in this chapter and she's four and eleven months old. I want Sophie to be like Jack's older sister somewhat, so Sophie is about a year older than Jack. I also now realized that originally in the movie Sophie was like two so we're just going to pretend she's four, okay?

Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Walt Disney, wouldn't that be awesome though?

Chapter 10

As the plane started to roll down the runway, Jack was startled awake. He looked around worriedly.

"Hey, buddy, it's okay. The plane's just taking off," Jamie said, reaching over to stroke Jack's hair. Jamie could hear Bunny's light swearing coming from in front and North's chuckles. Okay, so Bunny wasn't going to be helpful. As the plane launched into the air, Jack let out a light whimper. Once they were in the air the seatbelt light flashed off. Jamie unbuckled his seat belt, reaching over to undo Jack's before scooping the toddler into his arms. The toddler buried himself into the embrace and sniffled. Jamie began rubbing Jack's back, whispering into his ear.

Sophie peered around the seat, twisting in her seat before pulling on her seatbelt. Looking down, she pressed the middle of the buckle before jumping down off the seat. She came over and crawled onto Jack's abandoned seat and poked the toddler in the arm. Blue eyes peered over at her before Jack raised his head off of Jamie's shoulder. Sophie smiled a big toothy grin before opening her arms. Jack looked hesitantly before crawling over the armrest. Sophie let out a small laugh, enveloping the white-haired boy in a bone-crushing hug. They stayed that way for a few minutes before Sophie jumped down and raced behind them back to her seat, picking her blue backpack off the ground before rushing back. Jack sat confused for a moment as Sophie pulled out the tray on the back of Tooth's seat. She dug through the backpack before pulling out a coloring box and 64-pack of crayons placing them on the tray. She hopped up on the seat next to Jack, the chair barely big enough to hold the both of them. Jamie quietly lifted up the armrest before moving to sit next to Monty behind the two toddlers.

"Video Games?" Jamie said.

"Duh!"

In front, Sophie was flipping through the pages before landing on two that had yet to be colored.

"Okay, you take the wight and I'll take the left," she said, opening the box of crayons. The two began their work, coloring for over an hour. When they were done the two hopped down out of the seat before running up to Bunnymund. The Pooka raised an eyebrow at them before he had a lap full of two kids and a coloring book shoved into his face. Taking the book from their hands, he examined the two pages. On one side was an orange basket with multi colored eggs and the other side was a blue and grey bunny. Emerald eyes looked up to see a set of blue and green looking up at him in anticipation.

"Well?"

"Do you like it?"

Bunnymund looked back down at the two drawings. It was obvious the two toddlers had spent a lot of time working on these. There wasn't a single mark outside of the lines and in some cases extra marks had been added to complete the look. The Pooka smiled, "It's perfect, ya ankle-biters. It's just…perfect."

"Yes!"

"I knew he'd like it!" The two jumped off before going back to their seat and continuing. However, when the familiar sound of crayon scratching paper was no longer heard nor was the giggles, ten sets of eyes were looking over at the two youngest. Cooing and chuckling filled the plane. Sophie was leaning her back against the window of the lane her arms wrapped around Jack's waist. The white-haired toddler was slumped over onto the blonde' shoulder, his mouth hanging open slightly. Sophie's blonde hair was falling into her face but light snores could be heard. Deciding to leave the two to their rest, the Guardians and Children of Burgess turned around again. Not a peep was heard from the two youngest for the rest of the plane ride.

"Jack? Sophie? It's time to wake up, we're here," Jamie said shaking the two awake. Most of the people on the plane were filling the aisles, trying to get out or retrieve overhead luggage. Jamie was busy packing all of Sophie crayons back into her pack. The two toddlers rubbed their eyes and yawned.

"Come on guys," Jamie said. Everyone was filing out of the plane. Tooth picked the blonde girl up while Jamie grabbed Jack's hand. The large group made it to the terminal and then the luggage pick-up. North, Sandy, and Bunnymund went off to get the luggage. The Pooka grabbed Claude and Caleb, who whined and protested as they followed. After several minutes they returned, bags rolling behind them.

"Okay, so now we need to get down to the buses so we can get to the hotel. From there we can check in, our hotel should be ready by two so we can drop off the luggage and go get lunch," Tooth said before leading them down to the buses. The lines weren't very long, with the exception of one which looped around the waiting area. The group didn't have to wait long before their bus came. Loading the luggage into the under compartments before the group stepped onto the bus. Lush velvet seats and a couple of TVs greeted them. As soon as the bus was filled, the bus driver pulled out of the parking lot before beginning their journey.

"Alright folks, it's about a twenty-five minute journey to Pop Century Resort. So please, sit back, relax, and enjoy the informational movie brought to you by Walt Disney, _Where Dreams Come True!_"

* * *

"Where staying in a 1950's hotel? Does this place even have a swimming pool?" Caleb asked.

"What about a TV? You know so we can…find out the weather and stuff?" Claude said. North chuckled, patting the boy on the back.

"This place has everything we will need, do not worry, my friends," North said. They walked into the reception area. Tooth and Pippa went up to the counter to check in while the others either sat down or roamed the area looking at the framed poster's hanging from the wall. Tooth came back over telling North to give the luggage to a bell hop waiting at the door.

"Alright now is everybody hungry?" Tooth asked. A chorus yeses filled the room. "Well, it just so happens that we all have a reservation at the Crystal Palace for Lunch."

The group rode another bus in. No one, however, knew where it was taking them. Getting off the bus and walking though the main gates, after going through the dreaded security check again, the group started down Main Street before turning the corner to see it…

Cinderella's castle.

"Wow, that is way bigger than I thought it was," Cupcake, who had yet to say an entire word on the trip, said. The rest nodded in agreement. Tooth, however, was busy ushering them down the street saying something along the lines of "We are going to be late!" "They won't hold our reservation!," and "North would you move your butt I swear I've seen snails move faster!"

"But Tooth, it's-it's the castle and we're in Disney World. You can't expect us to not want to look!" Monty said.

"We can be tourists later! At the moment we are going to be hungry people who have ten minutes to get to a restaurant on the other side of said castle. Now move you cabooses!" Tooth exclaimed.

After ushering, almost pushing them, through the tunnel in the castle and further down the street the group came to a stop outside a white colossal building.

"This is it, Crystal Palace! Come on let's go eat, I'm starving!"

"They have a buffet! Oh, can I live here!" Jamie said. They had all taken their seats and were waiting on drinks. The waitresses had already put two long dining tables together before they had arrived. "Can we go get food now? Please?"

"Jamie has an addiction to buffets," Pippa said to the four confused Guardians, "You shouldn't worry about."

"Alright, mate, let's go get food," Bunny said getting up, "Are ya'll just gonna sit there or you gonna get your bums up for food. Ain't gonna come over here on its own, ya know." North chuckled before he too got up followed by the rest of them. Jamie grabbed both Sophie and Jack's hands, leading them over to the tables. He handed each of them a plate before leading them over to the kid's buffet.

"Okay, what do you guys want? Don't touch anything just point. It's really hot and could burn you, okay?" Jamie said, receiving two nods. He placed a heap of pasta and cheese onto both of their plates and couple loaves of bread. For himself, he grabbed a few chicken nuggets and French fries. He led them both back to the table before digging in.

They were all almost done with their food when the characters came out. Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Eeyore, and Piglet started walking around. Sophie had spotted them first, her fork dropping and making a loud clattering noise on the plate.

"Jack! Jack! Look it!" Sophie said, pointing at the characters that had started to go around the table.

"Oh, right! Where are the signatures books?" Tooth said, digging through the purple pocketbook, "Ah, here they are. Okay, now there's a book for everyone. When you see a character you can go up and get a signature to put in the books, okay?" Mutual nodding was seen and North helped pass out the books. Piglet and Winnie the Pooh came over. Well, let's just say there was a lot of picture taking with disposable cameras. Sophie and Jack had dragged Jamie into a picture with Winnie the Pooh while Cupcake pulled Caleb, Monty, and Pippa into another. Claude had snagged a picture with Bunny and Tigger. After signatures and photos were taken and the bill was paid, the group made their way outside.

"Hotel iz not open till two, right? It iz only one. We should spend day here, no?" North said. A chorus of agreement was heard. "So, what do we do first?"

Sandy walked in front of them, a pencil and pad in hand. That was the only backfire of the spell, there was no way for Sandy to communicate so Bunny had offered a pencil and pad to the distressed Guardian. Sandy held the pad up, _"Map?"_

"Sandy is right, mate, we need a map to know where were goin'. Where do suppose we could find one?"

Pippa spoke up, "There are information booths around here. We must have passed at least three on the way here." And then began the journey to find an information booth. What really should have taken five minutes, turned into a twenty minute adventure at the end of which a booth and map were found. Bunnymund held up the map in front of the group.

"Where to first?"

"Oh, we should go to the Haunted Mansion!" Caleb said.

"Yeah, it's supposed to be really scary!"

"I don't know you guys," Tooth said, glancing down at the two toddlers, "I guess we could give it a try, it's only down this street anyway."

"YES!"

"This is so awesome!" Monty said. The group was waiting in line, which was surprisingly very short. Then again, most kids were school seeing as it was September. But you know Burgess and their vacation after school just opened policy, ha.

"Do you think this going to be okay for Jack and Sophie?" Tooth whispered to North, "I don't want to scare them already."

"Relax; I am sure they will be fine. They have us and Jamie. It is perfect!"

They were ushered inside a dark room, Sophie grabbed Jack's hand. A booming laughter echoed through the area. A speaker came on, echoing through the room, _"Welcome to the Haunted Mansion! Please remember to keep all hands and feet inside the car at all times. I hope to see you the other side…alive!"_

"Jack?"

"He's just kidding, Soph," Jamie said. A door opened on the other side, inside a row of carts was coming through. "Come on, Monty, ride with me." Jack and Sophie, with the help of Pippa got in one cart, Pippa climbing into Cupcake's cart. The wins had taken the seats behind Sandy and Bunnymund, leaving North and Tooth in the front seats. The ride started off, passing skeletons and windows with lighting flashing on the other side. There was statues and headless people, cob webs filling any empty corner.

"Jack?" Sophie said, scooting into the white-haired boy's side. The other toddler wrapped an arm around the blonde girl's shoulders.

"It's not weal, Sophie. It's just made to look weal," he said. The other girl relaxed before joining him in laughing at the ridiculous ghosts. The ride came into an open room at the end of a tunnel. Inside thousands of holo-graphic ghosts came flying from the floor to the ceiling in a never ending cycle. After that the ride was filled with more graves, a dining room serving a man's head for dinner, and more ghosts and ghouls. The ride came to an unfortunate end.

"Can we go again?" Monty said.

"Yeah, that was awesome!" Pippa replied. North let out a chuckle.

"We have all week, we come back again. Try something else, da?" he said before being met with six pouting faces. Pippa walked over to Tooth, who had opened the map. She pointed at something at one of the rides.

"This one."

_"It's a world of laughter, a world of tears_

_ It's a world of hopes, it's a world of fear_

_ there's so much that we share_

_ that its time we're aware_

_ it's a small world after all_

_it's a small world after all_

_ it's a small world after all_

_ it's a small world after all_

_ it's a small, small world_

_ There is just one moon and one golden sun _

_ And a smile means friendship to everyone. _

_ Though the mountains divide _

_ And the oceans are wide _

_ It's a small, small world"_

"Gah! Get me off this ride before me ears start to bleed!" Bunny said, ripping the seatbelt off of him. He quickly got up and ran out of the ride. The others were laughing too hard to tell him to come back. As it turns out "It's a Small World" was not a favorite of the Pooka.

"Can we go on it again?" Jack said.

"No mate, we are not going back on that again!" Bunnymund said. The other kids shared a smirk.

"Well, how about we split up and meet back at 'Dumbo the Flying Elephant' in twenty minutes. That way Jack and Sophie can go back on and we can go to the Haunted Mansion one more time," Jamie said. Bunny shared a look with North before the three Guardians went off to the Mansion, leaving Tooth behind with Jack, Sophie, and Pippa, who had refused to go back onto that ride. The four were quick to get back in line.

"Alright, guys, one more rides before we have to go back. It's getting close to dinner time," Tooth said.

"Awwww!"

"Can we go on the tea cups?" Cupcake asked. And so Bunny found a new ride to hate as the tea cups spun faster and faster.

"I'm goin' to kill ya'll for this!" But his only answer was the sound of laughter. Afterwards the makeshift family began their ride back to the hotel. The room was ready and their luggage was already brought up.

"Okay, we eat dinner and then go to the hotel rooms," Tooth said. They walked into the dining room only to stop in wonder. The food was broken down into two sections: a pizzeria and what looked like a grocery store set-up. There were even cash registers to check the food out at. "Okay so who wants what?"

In the end they had ordered to large pizza. It was safe to say that there was no left overs.

North and Tooth led the group up to the hotel room but not before passing the pool. The pool was shaped into a bowling in with retro lounge chairs surrounding it and beach balls floating in the water.

"Can we go swimming?" Jamie asked.

"By the time we unpack our clothes, your food should be digested. So, yes," Tooth said. The group was stationed in the middle floor. There was a row of rooms in one hallway entirely dictated to the family. In one room, North and Tooth would be staying. The room attached to that one was where Jack and Sophie would be sleeping. Bunnymund and Sandy's room was attached to Cupcake's and Pippa's room. Finally, Jamie and Monty were sharing the room next to the twins. Tooth handed out the cards to the six children. "Now, you have to be very careful to not lose these cards. If you leave the room without it, the door automatically locks and you're stuck outside, got it?" Now, if in any chance you lose them I have a spare okay. But only if you lose them!"

The children set about putting the clothes their parents had packed away into the drawers. Each room was equipped with two queen beds, two sets of drawers, a table and two chairs, and a 28" plasma TV. It was about twenty more minutes till they all exited the rooms, swimming suits on and cards in hand. Tooth, in order to make sure she wouldn't mix the cards up and taped a piece of paper with each other names on it. She collected the cards from the other kids before sending them down to the pool with North, Sandy, and Bunny. Turning back, she opened the door to Jack and Sophie's room. Sophie had successfully gotten the blue and green striped swim suit on. Jack was in the process of figuring out how to tie the strings on the _Nemo_ swimming shorts. Tooth giggled before reaching down and tying a bow for the boy. She handed them each a white, fluffy towel before grabbing her pocketbook and heading out the door.

Downstairs the Burgess children were laughing and splashing around. Jamie and Pippa swam over to the two younger children as they came down. Tooth secured a floaty on each of their backs before pushing the towards the pool. Sophie hopped in and Pippa gave her a piggy back ride towards the others. Jack, however, stood by the edge nervously looking at the water.

"Jack, what's wrong?" Jamie asked, concerned. The toddler sat down at the edge before cautiously dipping his feet in.

"I don't know how to swim," he murmured. Jamie gave a soft smile and picked the toddler up before dunking him down into the water. The boy let out a gasp before realizing he wasn't sinking.

"Silly, you don't need to know. You have a floaty on to keep you above the surface. Besides, I can teach you!" Jamie said. After reviewing a few swimming techniques, Jack finally got the hand of it and was able to swim over to the group. Jamie picked the white-haired youth up, placing him on his shoulders before running around the shallow end of the pool, doing a celebratory dance. The group stayed at the pool for another three hours before heading up to bed, excited for the adventures of tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11

N/A: Sorry this took so long. I really thought I was going to post this yesterday, but it was like pulling teeth. The outline was done but writing it? I'm sure if I hit the backspace button one more time it's going to break! Thanks to all the lovely reviewers and ideas offered to this story! I tried to include them all! Also, I have to go back to school soon so…there won't be any frequent updates but I will try! (You know after school work *sticks out tongue* Yuck!) And…yeah…Um… Pitch needs to learn the difference between teenage-Jack and toddler-Jack and that teenage-Jack was way easier to deal with.

It was around ten o'clock the next morning, after breakfast, that the group boarded the bus heading to MGM Studios.

"Okay," Bunny said taking out the map, "Where are we going first?" Heads peered over his shoulders and the two toddlers climbed up Bunny's back to get a better look. The Guardian of Hope looked over both shoulders chuckling before pointing out a place on the map. "How about this one?"

"Star Tours? Like the Star Wars ride! Let's go, like right now! Come on, Move!" Monty said yanking on North's arms, "There's supposed to be this amazing reconstruction of the AT-AT Walker! And C-3PO is supposed to welcome you in! Let's _go!_"

"Okay, okay, ya ankle-biter, we're goin', no need to rush," Bunny said.

"Ohh, and can we go to the Tower of Terror after?"

"No, no the Little Mermaids!"

"Toy Story!"

Da, da, ve vill go on all of them, North said.

* * *

"Oh, there!" Sophie said, pointing at the sign for 'Honey, I Shrunk the Kids' Movie Set Adventure.

"A movie set?" Pippa asked. She shrugged her shoulders and the group made their way inside. It was definitely a movie set…just larger than life. It was practically a playground. There were slides except they were made to look like branches and grass. In the center stood a large brown building, sloped on the sides to look like an ant hill. Jamie took Pippa's hand dragging her over to the swings. Claude and Caleb disappeared into the monkey bar set. Sophie took a hold of Jack's arm before the two ran into the ant hill. There were holes in the wall to act as windows and bring in light. Intent on finding the top, the two children went up a set of stairs. However, they did not realize that the room they entered was surrounded in shadows, shadows that should be extinguished with the light flooding in from the windows. This went unnoticed to the children as they waved to Tooth and North and the two Guardians waved back. Deciding to venture on through the ant hill they discovered a hallway that had not previously been seen…or had not been there at all.

* * *

Pitch laughed as the two children ventured down the hall. There were headed right into his trap! _Oh the look on the Guardians faces when they realized two of their precious children were gone_, Pitch thought. _Just a little farther and they'd reach the trap!_

And so it was, the children continued down the dark hallway before entering an open room. Suddenly the entrance was sealed off, as if it had never been there. Sophie shrunk into Jack's side.

"Jack, what's going on? Where are we?" Sophie asked.

"I don't know," he said, looking around, "Well, we should find a way out."

"How there's no entrance or exit," Sophie said. The room had dim lighting but enough to chase away some shadows but not all. There was a set of chairs and a couple of tables while old cardboard boxes sat in the corners.

"Well, why not have some fun?" Jack said, a gleam in his eye as a smile grew on his face.

Pitch strolled down the hallway; it had been twenty minutes since the children had arrived. Pitch had no doubt that they were cowering and crying underneath the tables he had set in the room. Pitch was semi correct, though cowering and crying was a little off. Instead, when Pitch walked into the room he was met with a mass of…things. The two tables had been pushed together chairs at either end. The rest of the room was covered in boxes pushed every which way in a resemblance of a castle or fort. This should have been his first clue.

Pitch, however, remained oblivious as two smiling faces popped up.

"Hello! I'm Jack and this is Sophie! Who are you?"

"You don't remember? Very well, my name is Black. Pitch Black. You are here because I have kidnapped you. Now if you will come with me quietly there will be no-" In seconds, the toddlers were racing down the hallways and into Pitch's castle. "What…what just HAPPENED?"

And thus it began; Pitch proceeded to chase the two youngsters around the fortress. At one point he had lost them but within minutes the sound of Jack's whooping and Sophie's laughter echoed down the hall. A nightmare had come to a stop in front of them and was peering curiously down at the children. After all, it wasn't an everyday occurrence to see two children running amuck in the Nightmare King's castle. What Pitch was still attempting to figure out is how the Nightmare had _allowed_ the toddlers to climb onto its back and then raced off, as if it was an actually kind horse and not something that children _were supposed to fear_.

It was after a long hour of running around that Pitch had finally caught the two children. He picked them up off the ground before making his way into one of the rooms closer to his chambers; that way it would be easier to control the children, or so he thought.

Pitch dropped the two onto a bed that rested in the room. Why they were laughing was beyond him and he simply did not have the energy to find out. "Now, you are going to stay in this room until I say so and behave like actual victims."

Jack stood turning to Sophie, crossing his arms and sticking out his chin in a very representation of Pitch's stance before he said in a rather high and squeaky voice, "You awe going to stay in this woom until I say so and behave like actual victims," before falling back to the mattress and laughing. Pitch stood there for a few moments, mouth hanging open and gaping like a fish.

"Do you know who I am?" he roared.

_"Do you know who I am?"_

"Stop that this instant!"

"Stop that this instant!"

"That's it!" Pitch shouted, "I'm going to lunch. I will be back later and if you have controlled yourself then I might give you food!" He walked out of the room, slamming the door. Jack let out a giggle.

"Pwease, it took me less than five minutes to find Daddy's kitchen!" Jack said to a laughing Sophie, "Oh! Let's go explowing! We haven't been up hewe befowe!"

"Okay!"

When Pitch walked back upstairs, there was a faint sound of laughter echoing but it was much too far away to have come from the room he had left the children in. He ran up the stairs before dashing into his room. The scene he walked in was well…it was a disaster.

The two had gotten into his closet that much was obvious. All of his robes were littered across the floor, hangers flung about and some he lay broken. What? So he bought plastic hangers? OKAY! So maybe he stole them, what was the difference anyways?

Sophie popped her head out and looked around, "Jack? Pitch is back and he doesn't look too happy." Jack's head popped out from a pile next to his drawers, well, what was _part_ of his head, anyways. Pitch's…Guardian boxers were on his head.

"You…you," Pitch stuttered, "Get those off your head!"

"Why? They make such a nice hat!" Jack said.

"Yeah, I don't think Pippa would agree but good try! Does he have any blue boxers? Those would look better," Sophie said. Pitch sighed, dragging his hand down his face.

"Okay, that's it. I AM DONE! You are going home now! Come on, get a move," Pitch said. Confusedly, the two children walked slowly out of the room and followed Pitch back to the room that they had started in. He reopened the hallway before picking the two toddlers up and walking back down and out of the ant hill.

The Guardians and Children of Burgess were running around, calling out the two missing children's names. Tooth was close to his hysterics and North was trying, and failing, to calm her down. Pitch walked up to the two and the rest of the group gathered around at the site.

Pitch unceremoniously dropped the two children on the ground in front of the two worried Guardians. (While not visible to other people, other spirits and sprites could see the Guardians and not their disguises.) "You can have them back. How you deal with them I don't know. Bu they are YOUR problem now!"

"Jack! Sophie!" Tooth exclaimed, pulling them into an embrace.

"Mommy, can we hang out with Uncle Pitch again? It was so much fun!" Jack said. Pitch face palmed.

"No, never again! My Nightmares! You corrupted my Nightmare!" Pitch said before turning around and climbing back into the ant hill. Bunny turned to the two children. North who now held Jack and Sophie, who was in Jamie's arms.

"Blimey, ya ankle-biters, what did you do to 'im?"


	12. Chapter 12

N/A: Alright we are gonna fast-forward and finish the trip in Disney World. Sorry this took so long. School started up again and practice really wears a girl down. Anyway, weekend soon…kinda ironic. I'll be writing a weekend chapter on the weekend.

Two Weeks Later

"Aw, do we have to go back?" Jamie said. The children were tasked with the job of packing up their bags. Of course, no one wanted to leave but the school vacation was ending in three days and they needed to get back. So, they packed, boarded the plane, and went home. There was some panic throughout the group that time with Jack would be less frequent seeing as the only way to Santoff Clausen was the Sleigh, Bunny's tunnels, or North's globes.

"So, what about Jack," Pippa asked.

"What about him?" Tooth asked, glancing at the white-haired boy who was currently asleep in North's arms. Tooth, herself was carrying a sleeping Sophie. It was about nine o'clock at night as the group made their way over to the two vans.

"Will we be able to see him soon? We could always babysit," Jamie said.

"Yeah, and by soon we don't mean when he's transformed back or winter," Monty elaborated. Bunny chuckled, reaching over to ruffle the kid's hair.

"Ya ankle-biters are pushy, ya know that. Besides, the kid needs friends and more company other than us. Of course we're not gonna hide 'im away. But you're keeping that offer of babysitting open. I ain't watching 'im all the time," Bunnymund replied. The children let smiles grace their faces. The Guardians dropped each child of at their house before the four entered the forest, through the globe portal before popping into North's Workshop.

"So…what do we do now? Unpack?" Tooth asked.

"No, no tomorrow we unpack. Now we vill go to bed," North said quietly, mindful of the sleeping child in his arms.

"Yeah about tomorrow, mate…how about I take the kid back to the Warren for the day and then bring 'im to Jamie's Sunday. Tooth's fairies will need some guidance after nearly two weeks alone. Sandy really needs a nap after work, a very long nap after three weeks working constantly. And you, North, you need to start getting production on track. October first is tomorrow and you only have two and half months, mate," Bunny said. North nodded, eye brows bunched together in thought.

"Yes, Bunnymund is right. You take Jack home now but…the three of us must take of spell," North said bringing the group back to the living room. He laid Jack down onto the bed before picking up the dusty, brown book on the table. Flipping through the pages before giving a satisfying grunt,

_"Reversus Revolvus, Returnus Resolvus, Illio, Allio, Transfutato Temporus!"_

A light yellow light surrounded the Guardians before it faded, revealing their original forms once again.

"Okay, I'll head back now," Bunny said as he took Jack from the couch, "Goodnight, see ya Sunday!"

* * *

A soft thumping noise echoed down the hallway early next morning. Bunny looked up at the white-haired youth entered the living room of the Warren. The living room was simple with a few rock couches and moss cushions to give off an earthy vibe. Bunnymund was currently lounging on one of the couches, a six inch binder in his lap and another resting on the coffee table. The Pooka was flipping through what looked like a catalogue with egg designs.

"Bunny!"

"'Morning, ankle biter. Now that you decided to get up, it's time for breakfast," Bunnymund said, bending down to pick up the little boy. He walked into the kitchen, setting Jack down onto one of the chairs. He turned around to the cupboards, leafing through to find a box and a bowl before sitting them in front of Jack. The box was brightly colored and proclaimed "_Lucky Charms_" on the front. The Pooka returned again with a jug of milk. He poured the cereal into the bowl before adding the milk and giving Jack a spoon. The toddler happily dug into the food.

"So, whuf – _crunch_- are we going- _crunch_- to do-_chomp_ - foday?" Jack said. The Pooka looked up in both amusement and disgust as the child attempted to eat and talk at the same time.

"Well, first, we chew our food, swallow, and then talk," Bunny said, Jack giving a sheepish smile in return, "Second, I was thinking that you and I can do some arts and crafts today." Jack nodded, hurriedly, and almost choking once or twice…maybe three, eating the rest of his breakfast. When he proclaimed he was done, he hopped off the chair before tugging at the Pooka's arm.

"Alright, alright, ya ankle-biter, I'm comin'" Bunnymund said. The two headed down to another part of the Warren where the famous "Egg-Factory" was. The river of dyes and sprays countless throughout the small valley that the Pooka used. Said Pooka picked up the toddler that was gaping at the scene. Bunny chuckled as he walked over to the small patch of grass in the middle of the valley where a blanket had been spread out. A collection of art supplies was spread across of which contained sheets of blank paper, sketch pads, finger paints, magic markers (which Bunnymund had triple-checked to be washable, MiM forbid that he fall asleep), pastels and other items to entertain the child. Setting the child on the blanket, Bunny gave Jack a few blank pieces of paper as he picked up one of his sketch books. He had a picture of all the Guardians in different poses and changes throughout the years they had been together. Jack, regular Jack that is, was already filling up pages in the Guardian of Wonder's book. Each Guardian had their own book but Bunny was having a more difficult time attempting to draw Jack, well his hair that was. Bunny had captured the individual feathers of Tooth, North's beard, and Sandy's golden hair all perfectly…well most of the time. But Jack's? It was almost an impossible task for the Pooka. His hair was everywhere, it was messy, it was…Jack. But practice makes perfect and Bunnymund was determined.

So his newest subject would be toddler-Jack. Bunnymund thought, hoped, that it would be easier. Well, he could hope couldn't he?

Jack was currently laying on his belly, feet kicked up in the air behind him, a blue marker in hand. His tongue was poking out of the side of his mouth and his eye brows knit together in concentration.

Oh, who was Bunny kidding. Drawing Jack Frost in any form whether child or teenager was impossible!

After a few hours of coloring, Jack's stomach rumbled.

"Alright, ya stay here and don't move. I'm gonna go get lunch. I can't carry you and lunch so stay put!" Bunny said. Jack gave a nod but didn't look up from the paper.

It was only five minutes later that the Pooka came back to find Jack had…gone missing_. When am I gonna learn? _Bunny thought.

"Jack? Jack, I told you to stay on the blanket! Get back here!"

Bunny searched all throughout the valley, every nook and cranny, yet he still could not find the little boy. That was until a soft laughter was heard and a splash. Bunny darted over to the sound. Jack was currently sitting in the shallow end of the pool. The pool that contained a very hot pink dye and a now pink boy. Bunny dragged a paw down in his face. That pink wouldn't come out for days!

"Jack, what are you doing in the pool? That is for googies only!"

"Sowwy, Bunny. But it was so much fun!" Jack said, the Pooka took the little boy's hand, the one that somehow did not have any dye on it before leading him out of the pool, down series of hallways back to the living room. Through a door into the living room was the bathroom. Bunny quickly grabbed a bright red towel, wrapping it around the boy before opening up a tunnel and hopping in.

* * *

North was at his wits end. The Elves had destroyed the entire day's production and unhappy Yetis were complaining and threatening to throw the elves in the cellar and lock them there. And North was starting to think that wouldn't be a bad idea. He sighed and sat down into his chair. This day could not get worse.

A tunnel opened up in the middle of the office and out popped Bunny and a pink Jack.

"What did you do?" North said, sighing again. Scratch that his day could get worse.

* * *

Tooth was having a very good day. The fairies had managed to create a remarkable schedule and Baby Tooth had taken charge. There was nothing to help with till night time and all teeth had been put in their rightful place. So, she decided to fly over to North's workshop to see if she could help. Tooth flew in from the front door, through the halls, stopping to chat with Phil before finally popping into North's office. She was then confronted with North, Bunnymund, and a very pink and smiling Jack.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"NOTHING…Well, I left-"

"YOU LEFT HIM ALONE?!"

"NO! Maybe? I thought he could sit there for a couple of minutes while I made lunch and…yeah you can see where that went," Bunny said.

"Hmm…I _see_ that. Jack, sweetie, why don't we go take a bath now?" Tooth replied. She steered him out of the room before turning back to Bunny,

"Don't think you're out of trouble yet Bunny, I'll deal with you later."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Why isn't it coming out?!" Tooth exclaimed, rubbing at the white-haired boy's back harder and earning a whimper. She had been scrubbing Jack's back for over an hour and it was still the same shade of hot pink as the rest of him, with the exception of his head and a portion of his hair. Tooth had been slightly confused by that. How does one get their hair pink but not their face? But it didn't matter because along with the pink dye Jack's back was also slightly red from the intense scrubbing that Tooth had been doing. Tooth sighed.

"Okay, this is not coming out. Come on, sweetie let's get you dressed," Tooth said, picking the boy up, wrapping him in a towel and walking into the little boy's room. She stuffed a red t-shirt over Jack's head and pulled a pair of jeans on the boy. "Jack…Don't ever swim in the dye pools again. And when Bunny tells you to stay somewhere you stay."

"Yes, mommy. I'm sowwy," he said, tucking his head under Tooth's neck. Tooth smiled.

"It's okay, baby. I understand. You got bored while waiting for Bunny, just don't do it again," she replied. Flying through the halls, Tooth entered the living room. Sandy and Bunny were already waiting on the couch. The little golden man looked up in surprise at the still very pink boy before a hand came up to Sandy's mouth in an attempt to stifle silent laughter. Bunny's head fell into his hands as he groaned.

"Sandy! It's not funny! Jack is pink and it isn't coming out. Bunny, why isn't the dye coming out?" Tooth said, exasperated.

"It's not supposed to come out. The last time I got blue dye in my fur it took two days before it wore out," the Pooka sighed.

"WHAT?! TWO DAYS! But Jack's supposed to go visit Jamie for a sleep over today. Alright, aright, come on Jack let's go get packed and head over to Burgess and attempt to explain to everyone why you are currently pink from the neck down…this is going to be a long day…"

* * *

"So, okay, just to recap. Jack swam in a pool of dye which is why he is currently pink, correct?" Pippa asked. Tooth let out another sigh; she had been trying to explain to the children of Burgess for the last ten minutes, after they had all chuckled at the fact that it had been, technically, the Pooka's fault and Tooth had continually made threats of the amount of trouble the Guardian of Hope was in.

"Yes, that's about it. So, you guys don't mind watching him right? North is practically about to collapse what with the elves destroying a good portion of production," Tooth asked.

"Yeah, I already asked my mom and she said it was fine. Don't worry, Tooth," Jamie said smiling and taking the now pink-haired boy's hand. Tooth returned the smile before kissing Jack's head and flying off. Jamie turned to Jack, "You're stuck with us for the night, Jack. What should we do you?"

"TV?" Monty suggested, "I think UP is supposed to be on later."

"That's not till 6 though. Why don't we go play with Jamie's Legos while we wait?" Pippa said, earning a chorus of agreement. The children stopped in the kitchen to say hello to Mrs. Bennett and then raced up the stairs and into Jamie's room. Sophie was sitting on his bed, a collection of dolls, rabbit stuffed animals, and color books. She looked up as the other kids filed into the room, smiling as she caught sight of Jack. Bounding off the bed, with more grace than she usually had she tackled the younger boy to the ground. A round of chuckles echoed around them.

"Jack! Wait…why are you pink?"

"It's a long story, Soph," Jamie said, reaching under the bed to pull out three tubs filled to the top with Legos. A fourth tub was pulled out to reveal all of the creations they had already built. "So, what do we build first?"

"I think the mansion needs some improvement…"

"We haven't built the grocery store yet."

We have an ambulance without a hospitable."

"We need a better bank."

Meanwhile, Sophie had taken Jack's hand, scooping up some of her dolls before pulling him into her room. Sophie's room was similar to the pjs she always wore. Yellow wallpaper surrounded the top half of the room and pink on the bottom half. The strips of color separated by a strip of blue and green polka-dots. She had a bed, night stand, and desk similar to Jamie's room but in various shades of blue, green and pink. Stuffed animals littered the floor and her bed, along with various designs of dolls ranging from Barbie to My Little Pony. There was Disney dolls and figurines from their time spent in Downtown Disney. There were two chests tucked into the corner. A blue chest that was open, revealing more toys and a green one that was just barely closed, odd bits of fabric sticking out from it. Sophie dropped the toys she was currently holding and dragged Jack over to the corner.

"What awe you going to do?" Jack asked, curiously.

Sophie smiled at him, "We awe going to play dress up."

* * *

It was a half hour later that the Jamie and the others realized that their two youngest were not in the room. Exchanging worried glance the six children got up and left the room. The walked down the stairs, assuming that the two had gone to watch TV. Finding the living room empty, they proceeded to walk around the rest of the house, bumping into Mrs. Bennett who said that she had not seen them and that dinner would be ready shorty. The decided to check Sophie's room and ran back up the stairs before bursting into the little girl's room. They were not, however, expecting the sight currently in front of them.

The green chest in the corner look like it had given birth to the clothes that now covered every surface of the room. Sophie was standing next to the little vanity set she had gotten last Christmas, make-up open and covering the counter. She was wearing the blue Cinderella dress and 'glass' slippers to match. Her blonde hair had somehow miraculously been done up in a bun and there was blush and lipstick covering her face. This was a normal occurrence though, so it did not shock the children. What did however, was the little boy in a yellow Beauty and the Beast dress and similar yellow high heels sitting in front if the vanity. Jack had bright red lipstick smeared on and blush messily placed on his cheeks. The pink-haired boy looked over at the other six, whose mouths were still hanging open, and smiled.

"Wha…You know what I don't want to know. Jack, Sophie, it's time to clean up. Dinner is going to be ready soon," Jamie said. Claude and Caleb snickered before walking back to Jamie's room, intent on cleaning up. Pippa and Jamie glanced at each other before they both picked up one of the toddlers and walked out of the room and across the hall to the bathroom. Monty was running warm water into the sink and placing wash clothes and towels on the counter. Cupcake stayed behind and began putting the dresses and shoes back into the chest. Though the room was still littered with other clothes and toys, a semblance of the floor could be seen.

Jamie and Pippa were able to successfully scrub the sticky make-up off of the two younger children and set the two on the ground. They ran out of the bathroom, the sound of the heels clacking against the hardwood flooring.

"How does that boy run in heels?" Pippa asked, turning to Jamie.

"The better question is why he is wearing them and a dress to begin with," Jamie replied. Pippa nodded in agreement.

"You wouldn't happen to have a camera by any chance would you?"

"No but my Mom does…wait do you here that?"

"What?"

"Shh!" Jamie whispered before walking to the end of the stairs the sound of his mother's voice floating up to them.

"Aw! Don't you to look so precious. Stay right there and let me get my camera!" Jamie and Pippa suppressed chuckles.

"Well, that cares of that."

"Ya know, if he ever does get changed back, you will have to show him the picture," Pippa said.

"Hmm…no thanks. I would like to remain among the living for a few more years." Jamie replied.

"KIDS! It's time for dinner!"

The other kids filed out of the rooms and down the hallway. Together they walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Jack and Sophie were already seated at the table. The dresses had been taken off to prevent food stains. Six other plates of steaming chicken, potatoes, corn, and cranberry sauce sat waiting at the table. The children quickly dug into the food till all that was left was the piles of broccoli and green beans that Mrs. Bennett had also placed on their plates.

Monty frowned at the hated vegetables before a devilish smirk grew on his face. He picked up a piece of broccoli flinging it at Caleb while calling out, "FOOD FIGHT!"

It was a matter of seconds before the rest of the children at joined in. The piles of broccoli ad beans immediately becoming ammo and went flying across the room. Jamie laughed ducking behind his chair and pulling Jack down next to him. The two teaming up against the rest and quickly dominating the 'field'. Mrs. Bennett walked back into the room upon hearing the commotion. A flying piece of broccoli hit her in the nose and fell to the floor. Silence filled the kitchen, eerily familar to the time months ago when they had hit Cupcake with a snowball. Mrs. Bennett reached down and picked the broccoli up before surveying the guilty children. Her reaction was not expected (but nothing that was expected occurred anymore anyway) and the broccoli piece went flying through the air again, hitting Monty on the side of the head.

He looked shocked for a second before breaking out into a smile, "Revenge!" And thus Mrs. Bennett was added to the food fight. It was a half hour later that they all settled down. Cleaning up the food quickly before the children ran back up the stairs for a change of clothes. They threw on their pjs and raced back down the stairs. In the TV room/play room the commercials for UP was playing across the screen. The eight children settled onto the couches. Monty, Caleb, Claude, and Cupcake taking one couch. Jack and Sophie climbed up and sat in the middle of the second couch prompting Jamie and Pippa to settle on either side of them. Jamie wrapped a protective arm around Jack and watched as Pippa did the same to Sophie.

The commercials ended and UP began playing across the screen.


	14. Chapter 14

N/A: Okay, extra long chapter for you guys! This is dedicated to Magiccatprincess for her awesome ideas and help. Thank you for all the reviews and ideas, love you guys! Also to the review Biohazard, I was wondering if you could elaborate on your idea. Do you want a separate story or a chapter, it was a little unclear to me.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians, DreamWorks does. Any ideas given are owned by their creator. The writing is mine. **

Chapter 14

It was around nine o'clock the next morning when the children woke up. Claude and Caleb were in the corner of the room; Claude was leaning against his brother's shoulder a blanket draped over the two. Cupcake and Monty were still on the other couch each taking a side with their own blankets. Sometime during the night Pippa had landed on the floor in front of the couch, blanket and throw pillow under her head. Jamie was in the middle of the couch, his feet propped up on the coffee table. Jack and Sophie were each snuggled into one of his sides, both using his lap as a pillow. Jack was sucking on his thumb contently snuggling into Jamie. Sophie was hugging a stuffed bunny to her chest in a tight grip as she was curled up next to her brother.

Jamie blinked as he looked around, bringing up his hands to rub the sleep away before letting out a very large, very loud yawn. Pippa groaned from the ground. Monty cracked his back as he got up. Cupcake blinked sand from her eyes before throwing a pillow at the twins still sleeping in the corner. Muffled remarks were heard as Claude buried his head into Caleb's shoulder. Pippa walked over, pillow in hand and smacking both of them before opening the blinds to let in blinding sunlight and earning multiple groans. Jamie looked down as Jack blinked confused eyes. The boy's pink glow now dimmed but still slightly visible against his very pale skin; his pink hair once again shocking white. The toddler looked up at Jamie and yawned. Jamie chuckled ruffling the youth's hair as he shook Sophie's shoulder in an attempt to wake the still sleeping girl. A tiny hand came out to bat his hand away and the blonde turned away burying herself into the corner of the couch. Jack giggled, climbing over Jamie to reach the blonde. Said blonde had shifted behind the back of a pillow where a shadow was created to block out the evil sunlight. Jack poked her side and a hand came up to bat him away. However, the white-haired child just continuously poked the little girl's side before a growl sounded out and Sophie tackled the unsuspecting toddler off the couch, the pillow falling next to the two.

"You'we up!" Jack squealed before giggling at the stink eye that Sophie gave him. While she may only be four, the girl appreciated sleeping more than other children. This was usually because she used too much energy during the day. She grabbed the pillow next her smacking the giggling toddler in the face. "Hey!"

"Don't wake me up!" Sophie growled angrily, hitting Jack again. Jamie smirked, grabbing the other pillow beside him on the couch before throwing the pillow at his sister. The blonde looked up in surprise then smirked grabbing a pillow in each hand. She threw one of the pillows at her brother as she used the other to smother the still giggling Jack beneath her. Claude looked up from his brother's shoulder a grin spreading across his face as he grabbed the pillow Pippa had thrown at him.

"Pillow fight!"

Pillows went flying through the air, some just barely missing the pictures hanging on the wall and the vase that sat on one of the tables. How neither of these items were hit well…Laughter filed the house as Mr. and Mrs. Bennett walked down the stairs and into the TV room.

"What are all doing?" Mr. Bennett said, the children froze. Cupcake was in mid swing at hitting Monty and Caleb. Claude was attempting to sneak up on the three. Meanwhile, Jamie, Sophie, and Pippa had teamed up against Jack. The white-haired youth was backed into the corner being attacked by pillows and evil tickling fingers. The boy was crying out for mercy as the two parents walked into the room. Jamie looked up his parents.

"We're having a pillow…fight?" Jamie said confused. Wasn't it obvious what they were doing? Mrs. Bennett patted her husband's shoulder.

"They're being kids, Robert. Come on, let's go make breakfast," Mrs. Bennett said, walking out of the room, "I was thinking about pancakes and bacon this morning…"

Pippa let out a sigh of relief, "Well, that went rather…better than I thought it would. Geez, Jamie, is your dad always this uptight? I don't remember him being so…"

"Non-fun?" Monty supplied.

Jamie sighed, "Yeah, well, he got that job down at some fancy company whose all about being strict and what not. But Mom's filing the role in now."

"Yeah, dude! That food fight yesterday was awesome; when she walked in I thought she was gonna kill us! Best Mom ever!" Caleb said. Jamie smirked, yeah his mom was awesome.

"Jamie?"

"Yeah, Jack?"

"Can you get Sophie off of me, pwease?"

Jamie chuckled walking over before scooping up the blonde that was still sitting on Jack's chest, pillow raised threateningly in her hand. Sophie pouted before heading off into the kitchen the smell of bacon and pancakes filing the air. The others laughed before they followed. Mrs. Bennett was flipping the last pancake onto a plate. Mr. Bennett was reading the newspaper at the counter seat, a cup of orange juice in hand. A plate of steaming plate of bacon sat in the middle of the table along with eight plates of pancakes. The children sat down hurriedly and began wolfing in the food.

"So, I was thinking that since everyone has their parents picking them up at two," Mrs. Bennet said turning away from the stove, "How about we all go to the park?"

"YES!"

Mr. Bennett got up, kissing his wife's forehead. He grabbed the briefcase from the hook next to the back door, slipping on his shoes and giving out a short goodbye. The children ran back up the stairs, quickly slipping on their clothes before racing back down and out the door. The park was about a ten minute drive to the center of town, but for the children it felt like hours. The van ha barely come to a complete stop before they were all piling out of the car, Mrs. Bennett yelling about waiting for the car to stop and safety going unnoticed. It was a rather large playground. There were two parts divided across what resembled a pond. The two structures were connected by a bridge and monkey bars. Multiple slides and rock climbing walls darted around. A set of swings sat off to the side next to the baseball field.

Jack pulled on Jamie's hand, causing the brunette to look down at the child. The white-haired boy pointed at the swings before taking off, Sophie at his heels. Claude, Monty and Caleb ventured to the basket-ball court as Cupcake and Pippa disappeared into the 'castle' part of the large structure. Jamie followed the two toddlers who were attempting to get up onto the swings. Jamie picked up Jack, placing him in one of the swings made for children and doing the same for Sophie. Jamie's mom came over to the three before lightly pushing Sophie's swing. The little girl squealed in surprise.

"Jamie, push me!" Jack exclaimed, "Pwease!"

"Alright, bud," Jamie replied, pushing the toddler higher into the air. Jack let out a laugh as the swing began going higher and higher.

"Higher, Jamie, higher!" he squealed. Jamie chuckled,

"You're practically touching the sky, how much higher can you get!"

"To the moon!"

"Alright, kids, it's time for lunch!" Mrs. Bennett called out.

"Aw!"

"What, nobody wants the picnic I made?" Mrs. Bennett asked, exaggeratingly gasping.

"No, wait!"

"We want it!"

"I don't know," she replied.

"WE WANT IT!"

"Alright, ham and cheese sandwiches, potato chips, home-made cookies, and…blueberry popsicles for everyone!"

"YES!"

"Now, we have lunch and you can all play for another hour before your parents come. How does that sound?"

* * *

"Mommy!" Tooth and Sandy walked over to the children, who were all playing on the swings. The two toddlers had left to go play tag in the jungle gym. Jack started running over, "Sandy."

The little blonde man waved as the toddler ran over. But a broken branch on the ground tripped the child before he could reach the two Guardians. A sharp yelp followed as the child fell to the ground, scraping both his hands and feet. Tooth let out a gasp as she rushed over to the now sobbing boy. She picked him up, smothering him into her arms as she rubbed his back comfortingly. The little boy only let out another sob before sniffling.

"Oh my gosh," Mrs. Bennett said rushing over to the two, "Is he alright?"

"Yeah, he just scraped his knees. I'm going to bring Jack home now to fix the cuts up," Tooth replied, bouncing the sniffling toddler on her hip. The white-haired boy was clutching on to Tooth, burying his head into her shoulder. "Come on, sweetie, let's go home and get you patched up, yeah? Maybe after Sandy and you can play, how does that sound?"

Jack nodded; barely raising his head from her shoulder before glancing down at Sandy, the man offered a bright smile. He looked up at Tooth before raising his hands down at Sandy. Understanding the message, Sandy took Jack before wrapping the toddler in a tight embrace and allowing a small strand of sand to reach Jack. The toddler closed his eyes a small smile on his face as he tightened the grip on Sandy's robe. The two Guardians waved goodbye at the children who were still glancing worriedly at Jack, Sophie wearing a teary-eyed expression. The two Guardians disappeared around the corner and popped into the portal. Sandy carried Jack through the Workshop and into the Infirmary. Tooth laid out bandages, a wash cloth and a bottle of peroxide. Sandy laid the sleeping child onto one of the medical beds. Tooth placed a towel beneath the boy' legs, before pouring the peroxide over the scraps on the child's legs. Jack woke up with a gasp, whimpering as the liquid burned the wounds on his legs.

"Oh, sweetie, it's okay. This will help your boo-boos, okay? You'll be back on your feet in no time," Tooth cooed as Jack sniffled. Sandy climbed onto the bed beside the boy before placing Jack into his lap and wrapping his arms securely around the little boy's waist. Jack leaned back into the embrace before clinging tightly onto the blonde man as Tooth poured more peroxide over the wounds. When the liquid fizzled on his skin, she poured water over the wounds then drying them. Tooth slathered a dash of Neosporin over the scraps, undoing the wrapping and putting bandages on. She couldn't help the slight giggle at the image of Easter eggs covering the bandages. Apparently, North's opinion on Easter was a little less "not as important as Christmas." Tooth quickly patched up the minor scraps on Jack's arms before deeming him fit to go. Sandy glided to the floor, Jack still in his arms before flying back to the living room. Bunnymund had gone to help North for the day and said he would help look after Jack later on.

Sandy placed the white-haired child onto the ground in front of the couch before leaning over and grapping the tub of Legos. The child, though barely four, was an expert builder. The Duplo Legos were too easy for the boy and he often grew bored of them. So, North had given the boy some new sets to choose between, such being the Lego City, Batman, Marvel, Cars, and SpongeBob. Though SpongeBob did not last very long as soon as Bunny's eyes spotted the box it was in the trash faster than you could say Patrick. Surprisingly, Jack had chosen a mix up of Batman and Cars.

Sandy now placed the already built sets on the table; there were four of them, a bank, the Batcave, Flo's V8 Café, and Mater's Spy Chase. Picking up the pink car, Sandy placed a dot of sand on the bottom of the car before letting it fly around the room before pumping into the toddler's nose Jack let out a laugh as the car continued to fly around, occasionally run over his feet, down his back, and up his arms. Sandy added sand to other Lego pieces and soon Batman figures, Mator, and Lightening McQueen were all floating around the room. Jack let out a giggle, getting up to chase the floating Legos around the room.

It was around five o'clock in the evening when Bunny and North made their way down to the kitchen. Tooth had already started on dinner: pork, pasta shell, and corn.

"Where's the ankle-biter?" Bunny said, looking around the room.

"Jack's with Sandy in the living room. Be careful, though, he banged his knees up at the playground today. Poor kid tripped over a branch," Tooth replied. North nodded before going over to help bread the pork. Bunny stayed to set up the table and help watch over the cooking pans of corn and shells.

"Bunny, got get Jack, dinner iz almost done," North said. Bunny nodded before heading down the hall. He opened the door to the living room and walked him, mouth opening to talk before…

A Lego Batman flew into his mouth.

The Pooka started choking before spitting the blasted Lego across the room.

"Are ya tryin' to kill me?!" Bunny exclaimed to the two who were laughing on the ground. The two stopped long enough to glance at one another before bursting into a new round of giggles. "Why ya litte-!"

The Pooka chased the child around the room before Jack hid behind Sandy. The little man's face lighting up before he placed the boy on his back and took off down the hallway, the Pooka hot on his heels. The three burst into the kitchen to a started North and Tooth. Bunny scooped Jack off of the Sandman's back and lifting him into the air.

"Ha! Got ya, ya little ankle-biter!"

"Bunny, I ask you simple request. Get Jack for dinner. What is so hard about that?" North said, arms coming out to gesture at the plates covered in paper towels, "Food is getting cold."

"But-but he…and the Lego…and the…I give up!"


	15. Chapter 15

N/A: Geez, it's been so long since I updated, but I have given you all my longest chapter yet! It literally took me nearly four hours and a good couple of rough drafts to complete. Anyway, sorry North for your terrible costume choice because I could not think of anyone else. Also there may or may not be a mention of Hocus Pocus in here but you'll have to find it.

Chapter 15

_Three weeks later…_

It was around ten o'clock in the morning, Jack was contently plating with his Legos while Tooth and Bunny sat on the couch. North was somewhere in the Workshop, helping with the toys and checking over the production. It was now, that Sandy had floated in through the glass doors. He frowned as he saw the small groups, images flying over his head.

"Whoa, Sandy, slow down mate!"

Sandy repeated the images but at a slower pace. A moon, candy, and children's costumes appeared over his head.

"Oh, no! I forgot! Today is Halloween and Jack doesn't have a costume. He and the Burgess kids were going Trick-or-Treating tonight!" Tooth exclaimed, "We need to get him an outfit!"

"Relax, Sheila, we have plenty of time. It's only ten o'clock which means we have about seven hours to find 'im an outfit," Bunny replied.

"But I need time to figure out a costume idea, and then I need to make it and make sure it fits correctly…"

"Or we could just buy 'im one."

"NO! It has to be special! Hand-made!"

During this argument, Sandy was leading Jack out of the room. There were no elves in the room and Sandy had long given up trying to get the other Guardian's attention. He flew the boy down into his room before setting him down. The poor toddler was so confused. _Why was Mommy fighting with Bunny? Why was he in room? _

Sandy pulled out a plastic bag he had been hiding. He had guesses right, the Guardians had all forgotten about Halloween. So, it had been up to Sanderson McSnoozie to make sure that Jack had the perfect costume. He had spoken with the other children to figure out what the toddler should wear. It turned out the group were all coordinating their outfits, something about an _Adventure Time_ thing. The kids had apparently been spending weeks planning it all out; they had even gotten the Guardians costumes.

Sandy laughed, already picturing the fit that Bunny was sure to throw when he saw the outfit that Tooth would no doubt force him to wear. Upon entering Jack's room the Sandman proceed to dump the contents of his own bag for Jack onto the floor. He pulled a dark blue, crystalized dress over the toddler. The dress ended at the boy's ankles at frayed, triangular cuts. Sandy placed a golden crown on Jack's white locks and a fake long nose on his face. Jack's white-hair and pale complexion added to the whole "_Ice King_" appearance. Sandy had to admit, the kids made a good decision.

Jack giggled, twirling around the room in the dress. Sandy chuckled leading the boy back to the living room.

"Mommy! Look at me! I'm the _Ice King_!"

Tooth turned from the Pooka who was poised to give another comment to the argument that…no one knew what it was actually about anymore. Tooth smiled, "You look very nice, sweetie. Well, I guess that solves our problem, huh?"

Sandy nodded before pointing to the other four bags with names on them. Tooth walked over to them, peering in. A smile lit up her face as she pulled out a pink dress, wig, and golden crown. A tag on the dress proclaimed the outfit as _Princess Bubblegum_. Sandy had also pulled out his own orange, red and yellow garment, a red diamond and cape falling out as well; a tag reading _Flame Prince _hanging off the side. Bunny opened his bag as well, peeking inside before resisting the urge to throw it across the room. Bunnymund had watched _Adventure Time_ with Jack a few times, he knew exactly what that outfit was and he was not **amused**.

"There ain't no way I'm wearin' that rubbish. Ya can't make me!" Bunnymund growled this was _not_ funny what so ever. Jack walked over to the Pooka taking the long black and white suit out. It was a penguin suit, there was even a beak attached to the garment. A small tag reading _Gunter the Penguin_ was sticking out the side.

Jack looked up at the Pooka, baby blues shining in a pleading manner, "Pwease, Bunny. It'll be fun."

"Yeah, for ya. I'm stuck as a servant," Bunny grouched.

"What's a sew- sea- sewvant?" Jack asked.

"Nothing, it's nothing at all," Bunny said quickly, regardless of his current age, this was Jack and the kid had a mischievous mind. Like heck the Pooka was telling him that Bunnymund was essentially his slave.

"I wonder what North's costume is?" Tooth said, glancing at the remaining unopened bag.

"My what?" North said, walking into the room.

"Your costume! Jamie and the other children all got us costumes for tonight's Trick or Treating, which you are going to," Tooth said, handing over the plastic bag. Giving a confused glance to the others, North opened the bag to look inside. A brown costume was pulled from the bag, North looked at confusedly before glancing at the tag.

"_Cinnamon bun_."

"I take it back, North has the worst costume. I am perfectly fine with _Gunter," _Bunny said, eyeing the circular costume in North's hands.

"Bunny get your furry butt out here! We are going to be late because of you!" Tooth hollered. It did not take more than twenty minutes to put on a penguin costume; it was one piece for MiM's sake.

"Yeah, I'm comin', Shelia," Bunnymund said, walking into the room. The Penguin costume had stopped just above his ankles. The Pooka's face had disappeared inside the costume. "Do I really 'ave to wear this? It's so stuffy in 'ere."

"Yes, you do, we are doing this for Jack and the kids, so come on. Everybody is already there and waiting for us," Tooth replied, walking through the snow globe portal. The two Guardians appeared in the same clearing as before within the forest of Burgess. It was about half-mile from Jack's lake. The Guardians and children were ready and waiting for them. Jamie was standing next to Jack, dressed as Finn the Human. Beside him was Pippa dressed as Jake and Sophie as Lady Rainicorn. Monty was BMO, Cupcake was Marceline and the twins were candy people. The only one missing was Sandy…No wait; there was a yellow plane on its wait here. Sandy waved at the others as he flew down. However, he wasn't alone.

**Pitch Black was dressed as** _Lord Monochromicorn_.

Bunny couldn't help the laughter that exploded as he caught sight of Pitch. The other children couldn't help the quiet giggles as Pitch climbed out of the plane, a scowl laced on his face. He turned to glare at them all, coming to stand next to Sandy with his arms crossed. Sandy attempted to explain but the laughter had everyone unable to listen. Well, until…

"UNCLE PITCH!"

The white-haired toddler ran over to the Nightmare King, latching himself to Pitch's leg. Pitch looked down in surprise before glancing at the others, who also had a look of bewilderment and amusement. "Uh…"

"Uncle Pitch, can me and Sophie come over again soon? I haven't seen you in _forever_!"

The Nightmare King sighed, picking the toddler up, "Jack, I am not your uncle."

"Yes, you are, just like Uncle Sandy!" The children snickered as Pitch only continued to look confusedly at the toddler.

"Alright, everyone, let's go before it gets too late," Tooth said. Pitch put the toddler back onto the ground. Jack ran over to Jamie, grabbing his hand as they all walked out of the woods and down the streets. Sandy nudged Pitch forward after the other Guardians who walked behind the kids. Bunny fell in step with Pitch.

"If you hurt Jack…any of the kids, I will personally make sure you will never be able to move a finger again, and that's before North gets a hold of you," the Pooka growled.

"I am well aware of this Aster. I am only here because Sandy thought it would be a good idea, something about everyone being a big happy family," Pitch said, sighing.

"Sure, anyway, what's the deal with Jackie callin' ya Uncle? Where did that come from?"

Pitch sighed, "I have no idea, and I have a feeling that I do _not_ want to know." The Guardians and children continued on for a half hour before they stopped at Jamie's house. Tooth and North started to get in a conversation with Mrs. Bennett. The Guardians waved the kids off.

"Why don't you kids run ahead. When you get to the end of the street come back," Tooth said. The children eagerly nodded and took off down the street. Coming up to the next door, Caleb pushed the doorbell. A loud Ding Dong filling the silence as they all patiently waited for the door to open. As the burgundy door finally creaked up…

"Trick-or-Treat!"

"And what do we have here? A bunch of Adventure Time kids? Well, what are ya going to do if I don't give you any candy?" Jamie's neighbor, Mr. Suetian asked. He was a man in his early forties but his kids had all grown up and no longer participated in the fun night.

"Well, we might have to toilet-paper you house!" Caleb said.

"Or throw marshmallows all over the place and thousands of raccoons will swarm at your front lawn!" Claude said, high-fiving his brother. Mr. Suetian chuckled.

"Well, I don't want that! Mrs. Suetian won't be happy if the raccoons dig up her lawn. I guess I'll have to give away my candy," Mr. Suetian said, shoulders sagging dramatically. The children giggled, holding out their bags as the older man dumped a handful of candy into each. He stopped however, as he reached Claude and Caleb. "Now wait a minute, if you two are both Candy people won't it be cannibalism to eat your own kind?"

"Mr. Suetian! We're _not_ _really_ candy!" Mr. Suetian chuckled, giving the boys each their candy before wishing them a good night and closing the door. The children continued on down the street until they reached the last house. Turning around to go back, they were met with five burly boys from the Burgess Elementary school, the bullies.

"What do you want, Jay?" Jamie sneered. Jack looked up at the older brunet with a confused face before glancing again at the other boys.

"Jamie, who are they?" the white-haired youth asked, grabbing Jamie's hand and hiding behind the older boy's legs.

"You know what we want, Bennett. Now give us your candy and we'll be on our way," Ernie, another one of the boys said, a smirk twisting on his face.

"Yeah, like that's going to happen," Pippa replied icily.

"There's five of us and only four of you who can actually fight us off. You girls are too weak and the albino kid won't stand a chance. Don't make us use force," Jay said, holding out a hand.

"Yeah, I don't think so. Come on you guys, North and Tooth are waiting for us," Jamie said pushing Jay out of the way and tugging Jack by the hand. Jay, however, turned around grabbing Jack, who let out a surprised yelp.

"Jamie!"

Jamie growled, "Let him go."

"Hmmm," Jay said, looking thoughtful as he roughly pulling Jack closer, earning a quiet whine, "I don't think so."

Jamie lunged forward, "I said let him go!" Jamie's fist went flying toward Jay faster than anyone could react and slammed into the bullies' nose. A surprise, pained yelp sounded out as Jay went falling backwards onto to his behind, clutching his bleeding nose. Jamie picked up the scared white-haired youth, clutching the boy to his chest as he and the other children walked away.

"He…he broke my nose, I swear, he broke it!" Jay whined, as his friends surrounded him. The other Burgess children continued back down the street and when they were a reasonable distance away the other kids exploded excitedly.

"Jamie, man that was awesome!" Caleb exclaimed.

"I can't tell if that was really stupid or really brave," Pippa said, smiling.

"Dude, you were all like "no" and then pow! I think Jay is right. You totally broke that jerk's nose!" Monty said.

"Who broke who's nose?" Tooth said, the rest of the Guardians walking up to the kids.

"You should have seen it! Jamie took out Jay when he tried to steal our candy!" Sophie exclaimed hugging onto Bunny.

"Someone tried to steal our candy but Jamie solved it," Pippa exclaimed, leaving out the punch.

"Okay, so doez this involve punching someone's nose?" North asked strictly.

"Well, I might have punched Jay in the face but he took Jack! I was only trying to protect him!" Jamie explained quickly. North eyed the child suspiciously before nodding.

"Well, then, the night is still young. We should continue, correct?" Pitch asked, the others quickly looked over at the Nightmare King, they had forgotten that he was still here.

"Yes, let's go!" Tooth said, taking the lead. The others chuckled. Jamie looked at the toddler who still hugging him. Bright blue eyes looked up at the older boy as Jack was placed back on to the ground. Jamie kneeled down next to the toddler

"You're all right?" Jamie asked. Jack nodded before hugging the brunet. Jamie looked down in surprise as he nearly toppled over from the hug. Jack pulled back and smiled.

"Thanks, big brother," he said before running after the others and falling in step with Sophie. The two began an excited conversation about…bunnies? Yeah, Jamie didn't want to know.

It was around eight thirty when the children started to get tired. Tooth had started carrying Sophie about twenty minutes earlier. The others were quietly trudging back to their houses. They had managed to walk through six streets. A new record but that also meant that they had to walk back all that way. It was now that Pitch looked down at the white-haired boy that had fallen behind. Pitch let out a silent sigh before bending down, a hard feat to do in his costume, and picked the small boy up. Jack's nose had fallen off a long time ago. The youth snuggled into the embrace now, burying his head into Pitch's shoulder. The Nightmare King couldn't help the small smile that spread on his lips. It had been a long time since he had held a child that was not quaking in his fear. While Pitch would usually feed off the fear, he guessed he could make an exception or two.

They all walked back to the Bennett household. The other children walking down the street with their parents. Jamie and Sophie mumbled out tired goodbyes as they headed inside. The Guardians turned around, surprised to notice that Pitch had been carrying the now slumbering Jack. The toddler's arms clasped tightly around the Nightmare King's neck.

"Come on, sweetie, it's time to go home," Tooth said attempting to detach Jack from Pitch but the youth only held on tighter, if that were even possible.

"No, stay with Uncle Pitch," Jack mumbled, turning his head to hide in Pitch's neck.

"Come on, ankle-biter, I doubt Pitch wants you clinging to him all night. He needs to go home too," Bunny said softly. The toddler only shook his head. No persuasion would get the child to let go.

"Okay, Pitch do you mind coming back to Santoff with uz?" North asked.

"No, it seems Jack isn't going to let go anyway," Pitch replied bringing a hand up to brush away the locks on the boy's forehead. North let out a relieved sigh and smiled. Opening a portal in the now deserted street they all walked into the workshop and to Jack's room. Sandy had disappeared earlier in the night. Bunny and North each giving Jack a kiss goodnight before heading off. Tooth looked worriedly at the toddler and the Nightmare King.

"I'll get him to bed. I won't be trying anything, so don't worry. This Jack is just too…innocent," Pitch replied with a warm smile. Tooth nodded before wishing Jack a good night and heading off. Pitch entered the room, closing the door quietly before walking over to the bed.

"Jack, it's time to go to bed, now," Pitch whispered. Jack shook his head.

"Stay wit me," Jack said quietly, a thumb coming up to be stuck his mouth. Pitch chuckled, lying down on the bed, Jack lying on his chest. He picked up the blanket and pulled it around the toddler's shoulders.

"Night, Uncle Pitch."

"Good night, Jack, sweet dreams."


	16. Chapter 16

N/A: This is ridiculously short you guys. Sorry 'bout that, but this idea just wouldn't leave me alone and hey, it's a snow day how could I resist? Anyway I cannot completely remember the story of Alice so the recent movie and the original are mixed? Merged? Really mutated? Yeah, it was mutated and I choose certain parts. Oh well.

Chapter 16

North had been going through his mail early in the morning of November 5th. He had started to get some early letters from children around the world. So it was a surprise to find a letter from Burgess. Jamie and the others usually never sent letters in so early. North set the other letters and packages down on his desk before ripping the letter open. He gently took the paper out and unfolded it. It was an invitation:

_Dear North,_

_ Our school is putting on a play this week and it would mean a lot to me and the others if the Guardians could come. The play is this Friday, November 5th at 7:00pm. _

_ Sincerely._

_ Jamie and the kids of Burgess_

_P.S. We included tickets for everyone._

"Friday? Oh MiM's sake, that's today! Oh ya lousy mail system, always being a week behind!" North exclaimed, "Tooth! Tooth, where are you?"

"Do you think they're coming" Pippa said, peeking out from behind the curtain. They had a full house.

"I don't know…North never responded to my letter. Do you think he even got it on time?" Jamie asked. He fidgeted in his place, pulling on the sleeves of his costume.

"Maybe they're going to surprise us? You know, pretend to not have gotten a notice but be in the crowd?" Monty said.

"But wouldn't we see them at least? The show is going to be going on in ten minutes and all of the seats are filled up!" Caleb said, peeking out of the side curtains, "Geez, there was a lot of people; practically the whole town was here!"

"Well duh! Our grade is, like, the best actors/actresses this tow as seen in what? Twenty years? And besides they're probably all here to see Pippa and Cupcake sings," Claude said, punching his brother's shoulder.

Pippa scoffed, "Please, my singing? It's Cupcake who can sing, not me. Besides it's all of us, we're the ones who keep this program alive. No one else wants the major roles."

"She's right. Jamie and Pippa are the only ones whoever volunteers for the main roles, Cupcake handles all the major singing, Caleb and Claude has the perfect fighting scenes, and hey, without me you would all be nothing!" Monty said, several eyes were rolled.

"Yeah, you are so modest and humbling Monty. What would ever do without you?" Pippa exclaimed, clutching her hands to her chest, mouth opened in mock horror. The others fell in laughter at that as Monty sniffed indignantly.

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, Burgess Middle School's drama club is proud to present this year's production, Alice in Wonderland. We would like to thank all of the parents and sponsors for their help and support. And a special thanks to Monty Thomason, our backstage manager and director. And now everyone, enjoy the show!_"

"Oh! I'm late! I'm late, for a very important date!"

Pippa (Alice) chased frantically after the 'white-rabbit', "Oh, mister rabbit?! Please, wait!" The 'rabbit' disappeared down the hole, 'Alice' tumbling down after him. It was around this time in the play that the Guardians snuck inside the theater. Bunny had been late getting to the pole and Sandy had fallen asleep. That and attempting to tear North away from his work had been an incredible feat, seeing as it was "a month and half before Christmas!" But the Guardians had arrived taking the only four seats left and leaving Jack to sit on Bunnymund's lap. By the time they had settled in Pippa had already fit through the door and was making her way down the paths.

Claude and Caleb were waddling down the path toward Pippa. They were both wearing identical costumes: a red and yellow stripped t-shirt, red suspenders, jeans and a hat with a spinning object, their costumes appeared to have blown up from the inside to match the roundish characters from the story.

"Excuse me, good sirs, but have you seen a white rabbit with a watch run by here?" Pippa said. The two twins exchanged glances.

"Why yes, I believe he went…"

"That way!" The twins pointed in different directions.

Pippa asked confused, "Which way?"

"That way!"

"No, it was that way!"

"I am absolutely positive it was that way!"

"Why you little!"

Almost immediately the two boys were rolling on the ground, fake-punching and kicking.

"Ow!"

"Watch it!"

"Excuse me!" Pippa exclaimed, "I'm trying to find a rabbit. If you are going to be of no help, then at least move out of my way. You two are completely blocking my path!"

"Oh, deeply sorry miss," they said simultaneously elbowing the other as they stood up, "What is your name?"

"Alice Kingsleigh. Who are you?"

"I'm Tweedle-dee and this is my brother Tweedle-dum," Claude said, pointing at his brother.

"What? No, I am Tweedle-dee and he is Tweedle-dum," Caleb said. Pippa glanced between the two confusedly.

"I am Tweedle-dee. But that doesn't matter at the moment. If you want to find a rabbit then we can take you to the Blue Caterpillar," one boy said.

"You are Tweedle-dum," the other said, "The Blue Caterpillar is very wise, he might know. Come along."

And so the three continued down the paths that lead this way and that, curving sharply and becoming narrow before opening back up again. At one point, one of the twins had stepped on a flower. The small yellow (and very fake) flower was slowly lifted up from an 'invisible' wire. The flower started on a very loud and angry rant. During said rant, Cupcake dressed as a tulip came out from behind the other flowers.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my garden? You are not flowers!" Cupcake exclaimed.

"We are going to visit the Blue Caterpillar. This is the fasted route," Tweedle-dee? said.

"Only flowers are allowed in here!" a rose shouted from beside them.

"If they're not flowers then they're weeds!"

"WEEDS!"

"Get out of your garden, you despicable weeds!"

"Oh my," Pippa said hurrying down the path behind the Tweedles. They were bounced and pushed from all sides as they continued on before the path opened back into the forest.

The Blue Caterpillar is not helpful. What so ever.

"But then again," Pippa 'thinks', "What can you expect from a talking blue caterpillar?"

Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dum were following behind her. The only thing the Caterpillar had said was that it was her destiny to slay some evil dragon called a Jabberwocky and defeat the Queen of Hearts so that the White Queen could rule over Wonderland again. It was a confusing message.

The three continued on their way down through the paths of the forest before reaching a small clearing. There tables were set up and multiple cups and teapots, plates and sugar cubes were splayed out. There was an array of chairs, ones with different wood patterns and designs, some short and others tall. Sitting at the far end of the table was Jamie dressed as the Mad Hatter, wearing an array of odd clothing and the trademark hat with its sash held up by some rusting pins and bent safety pins. The sash was an odd brick red color, standing out against the velvety purple of the hat. The material was cut and torn, frayed on the ends from age and burnt from a fire long ago. The white rabbit was sitting next to the Mad Hatter, continuing to check his watch every few moments.

"Oh, look, we have more guests. Please sit down, have a cup of tea," Jamie said, "Oh, my manners I haven't introduce myself. I am the Mad Hatter and this here is my friend, the White- Rabbit. You must excuse him, he is a little skittish." This last comment he made behind his hand but his voice rose in volume.

A cup went flying through the air and Jamie ducked right before it almost hit his head. Jamie laughed before grabbing a cup and throwing a tea pot at the rabbit. Tea went slouching through the air.

"So your name?"

"Alice, my name is Alice," Pippa said, looking over at the rabbit that was now holding yet another cup, this time filled with steaming hot tea.

"Alice? Alice Kingsleigh?"

"Why yes, have you heard of me?"

"Um…yes," Jamie said, slowly, "Heard you were…passing through Wonderland. Going to slay a Jabberwocky, are you not?"

"See that's just it," Pippa said, "I keep being told I need to slay this Jabber-wookie but—"

"You're saying it wrong. I have no idea what a Jabber-wookie is but a Jabberwocky is a ferocious beast that slays every last creature that comes near it. Ripping it to shred with its razor sharp talons and tearing in with its teeth," Jamie said, a dark sinister look contorting on his face before a smile returned. "Does anyone want a cup of tea?"

The children all appeared back on stage; the lights came back on as the audience rose in a standing ovation. People were cheering, laughing and clapping as hard as they could. The children gave their bows before the curtain was pulled across the stage.

It was about ten minutes before the children appeared from a side entrance, walking over to the remaining parents. The Guardians walked over, Jack was half-asleep in the Pooka's arms. North and Tooth looked around, Mr. and Mrs. Bennett were no were in sight.

"You guys came!" Jamie said, coming over to hug each Guardian. Jack reached down at Jamie, before Bunnymund handed the sleepy toddler over to the eight-year old. Jamie hugged Jack tightly to his chest.

"You guys wewe awe-_yawn_-some," Jack slurred, blinking before closing his eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

N/A: Sorry about the last chapter guys, I went back and re-read it and just...Wow, that was a load of garbage. Anyway, moving on... Sorry this is so short.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Papa a la riviere.

It had been a bad day, a bad week in general really. North was falling behind in productions, but that was typical this time of year. No, the real problem was Jack. Over the course of the week the little boy had gradually grown sick with the flu. How this was possible for a spirit of Winter, the Guardians did not know. But everything seemed possible nowadays anyway.

"Jack? Sweetie, it's time for lunch," Tooth said poking her head into the living room. The little boy was propped up against fluffy white pillows on the couch. He turned from his position, facing away from the TV. The little boy's usual pale complexion was gone, replaced with pink cheeks and puffy, red eyes. The little boy turned back to the TV, not making a sound as he wrapped his arms around the stuffed bunny on his lap.

Bunnymund had gone to the Warren, saying he had "a remedy for the sick ankle-biter." That had been over an hour ago now it was already noon. Tooth set the bowl of (cold) chicken noodle soup on the table in front of the boy. She reached a hand up to his forehead, it was warm.

"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?"

"Icky," Jack said, sticking his tongue out. Tooth let out a small giggle before pulling the child onto her lap, stroking the little boy's hair.

"I know bud, but you'll feel better soon. Now it's time for lunch, you need substance to get rid of your fever," Tooth replied. She placed Jack and the bowl of soup on the couch before going to find another air conditioner. It was definitely to hot in here for the child.

* * *

A sound of laughter filled the halls of the Workshop. Tooth hurried back to the living room, the cup of juice in her hand was slushing and dripping puddles down the hall. She burst into the room, looking around confused to see Jack still on the couch. The TV was off since the time when the boy had fallen asleep. That as when she realized that the ceiling was snowing, again.

Fluffy white snowflakes falling and covering the surface of everything in the room.

"Oh, Jack. Snow is for outside not in here. You're going to ruin the furniture this way," Tooth said, but the child was having none of it. In fact, it looked as if there was even _more_ snow floating around. "Jack! Nap time means you have to go to sleep."

The child looked up at her, eyes already drooping but determination shining clear, "But I'm not tired!"

Tooth sighed, picking the small boy before walking down the hall and into Jack's room. She sat down in the white-wicker rocking chair. Slowly she began to rock the boy to sleep, quietly singing a lullaby,

_Dodo ti Sara an mwen _

_Dodo ti Mado an mwen _

_Dodo Émilie an mwen _

_Dodo ti Didier an mwen_

_Manman ou malere L'ale _

_larivyè L'ala fouye tou krab_

_ Papa ou malere L'ale lan jaden-l, _

_l'ale bouske patat Mwen voye-l kay _

_Soya Achte doukounou Pou m'fè ragou pou ou_

_Dodo ti Luka an mwen _

_Dodo ti Splouki an mwen _

_Dodo ti Pipou an mwen _

_Dodo ti Micah an mwen_

_Dodo ti-chéri, ale Pipou Ale ti coucou _

_Gade sa se Maxime Maxime kap jwe F_

_lit pou ou Benoît kap jwe tamtam_

_ Andrée ap jwe ti-cloch _

_Ale dodo, _

_dodo chéri mm, mm_

The white-haired boy closed his eyes, snuggling into Tooth's embrace. Jack let out a small yawn before finally falling asleep. After a few minutes, Tooth placed the boy on his bed, and she tucked the sheets around the child.

* * *

It was an hour later that a snow covered and shivering Bunnymund entered the North Pole. He had been running around, though not on his own accord. No, in fact, there was an enormous blizzard surrounding the Workshop, making it nearly impossible to enter the Workshop. Bunnymund was to afraid to create a tunnel closer to the workshop in fear of getting swept up in the blizzard. Eventually though he had made it through, by the skin of his teeth, mind you.

"Tooth! North! What in the world are you lettin' the ankle-biter do?!" Bunny exclaimed as he hopped into the living room. The two other Guardians were snuggling together on the couch, a roaring fire heating them up as they drank from the cups of hot chocolate resting in their hands. The two glanced up at the Pooka, surprised, North quickly removing his arm from around Tooth's shoulders.

"What are talking about Bunny? Jack iz sleeping in his room," North said, quirking an eyebrow.

"Well, he must not be doing to much sleepin' seein' as there's a blizzard out there stronger than '68," the Pooka huffed. The other Guardians hurried over to the windows before exchanging worried glances. The three ran down the hall and into Jack's room. The poor toddler was thrashing on the bed, small beads of sweat rolling down the side of his forehead while his cheeks were bright red.

"Jack, sweetie, you have to wake up. Everything is alright, Jack," Tooth said gently as she shook the boy's shoulder. Jack remained asleep but a whimper passed through his lips. "North, what do we do?"

"We must get Sandy!" Fortunately, it was that moment that the Guardian of Dreams had entered the room while also tugging on the sleeve of a confused Nightmare King.

"Sandy! What are we doing here?" Pitch asked, confused as he tumbled into the room after the Sandman. He glanced at the still whimpering toddler on the bed, "Oh."

"Yeah, oh. What did you do Pitch? I swear I will break your neck-" Bunny said, starting off on his threat as he advanced toward Pitch.

Pitch held up his hands, "I didn't do this."

"Then fix it, you control Nightmares so stop this one," Tooth said, quietly. Pitch nodded crossing the room an taking the spot Tooth offered to him.

"Jack? You need to wake up," Pitch whispered, placing his hand on the boy's cheek. There was no response, and Pitch raised an eyebrow, "Is the boy sick?"

"Yes, Jack has been sick all day," Tooth said.

Pitch nodded before mumbling to himself, "Fever-induced nightmares...there's a spell for that, right? What was it...Helibus? No, that's not right. Maybe Heliumbus? No, no..." Pitch shook his head, furrowing his eyebrows in concentration.

"Ah ha! _Reveille-toi, mon petit_," Pitch whispered, "_Vous __n'avez rien à craindre_."

The effects were almost instant, Jack sprung up as his eyes began to water and he looked around frantically. As Jack noticed Pitch, who gave him a gentle smile, the boy immediately latched onto the front of Pitch's robe. Soft sobbing could be heard as Pitch wrapped protective arms around the distressed child. He whispered sweetly into the white-haired youth's ear as Pitch rubbed the child's back soothingly. The sobbing turned to watery hiccups soon enough and quiet, reduced sniffling could be heard.

"Everything is alright Jack, nothing can hurt you. I'm here and so are the other Guardians. Everything is going to be okay," Pitch said, the child nodded, snuggling into the Nightmare King's child.

Pitch sighed, the effect this child had on him was ridiculous. He was the Nightmare King! He was supposed to be feared! But...Looking down at the youth in his lap, Pitch had to admit:

Jack Frost could worm his way into any heart, even the Nightmare King's.


	18. Chapter 18

N/A: Ridiculously short with no plot or point. But because tomorrow is Easter I will mostly likely putting up another chapter.

It was nearing the end of November, when North and the other Guardians began conversing with the winter sprites and Father Frost. They had finally managed to get a hold of the retired winter spirits. Tooth had already sent Jack to Jamie's house for the day.

"Who requires my assistance? Does no one understand what retired means?"

"Father Winter, we don't mean to disturb you but this is an emergency," Tooth said.

"Isn't there a new winter spirit who could assist you? What's his name? Jack Frost?"

"Well yes, mate, but you see something…happened to him," Bunnymund said.

"Do tell…"

Meanwhile:

"Jack!"

Soft laughter could be heard throughout the house, echoing of the walls and practically impossible to locate.

"Why is this kid so good at hide and seek?" Claude said, resting his hands on his knees, panting. The two brothers and Monty had taken off on a run around the neighborhood before Pippa had called them, claiming she heard Jack in the house. But they had already searched the entire house, and there was no sign of the boy, only the sound of his giggling bouncing off the walls.

"Because he's Jack," Cupcake said, "Maybe he's upstairs?"

"I already checked there. I swear I'm going to tear each floor board up looking for that Kid!" Jamie exclaimed, throwing his hands up and looking up at the ceiling, "You have got to be kidding me."

Jack was currently sitting on one of the ceiling fans, hanging his stubby legs off the side. The fan was slowly twirling around every few minutes, the Wind being behind such action no doubt. The boy himself was attempting to hide his laughter behind his hands.

"Why am I not surprised?" Pippa asked.

"Well, it is Jack we're talking about," Monty replied.

"How did he get up there?"

"The better question is how do we get him down?" Jamie replied. Though there was no reason to fret, as the Wind lightly placed Jack back on the ground, which caused several relieved sighs to echo through the room. Jack raced over to Pippa lightly tapping her shoulder and shouting, "Tag."

"Not again!"

"Jamie, you better start packing! You have to meet the North's in five minutes!" Mrs. Bennett shouted from downstairs.

"Okay, mom!" Jamie said before turning to the child on the floor. The other kids had to go home for Lunch, so Jamie and Jack had proceeded to play with the buckets of Legos-or in Jack's case dump all of the thousands of pieces of Legos all over the floor. Because of that, there was currently a two foot tall pile of Legos on the floor and surrounding Jack. Jamie sighed, "Can you start picking this up while I get packed?"

Jack pouted but mumbled a soft, "Sure." As the white-haired youth began throwing the toys back into the buckets Jamie turned to the still open backpack on his bed. The Guardians were finally allowing Jamie to come to Santoff Claussen for a sleepover. However, due to certain 'issues' that had arisen that morning, the Guardians had given him a globe to use. They said they would be there by three o'clock if everything went by the plan. There were also some remarks of NOT giving Jack any sugar but…

Jamie could not be blamed if Jack found any candy, that wouldn't count as is fault, technically.

"Okay, so all we have to do is shake," Jamie said, shaking the globe in hand, "and throw. Well, that was easier that I thought it would be."

"Come on!" Jack said grabbing the poor boy's hand and dragging him into the portal. The older boy stumbled and was thrown this way and that. The two popped out in the Workshop, Jamie landed ungracefully on his face. His backpack came out, landing next to him before a lump was tossed on to his back.

"Oomph!"

"Sowwy."

"S'okay, mind getting off me?" Jamie said, Jack slid off the boy's back as Jamie stood up, cracking his back. He looked around, there was a severe lack of Yetis around before Jamie released a) it was April and b) it was a Friday. North had this really weird rule about not working on Fridays. But that didn't matter; Jamie glanced back down at the toddler, "What do you want to do?"

"Well…"

It had been a very long day for the Guardians and it was only three o'clock in the afternoon! It had taken a lot of convincing to get the help of the winter sprites. Father Winter had readily agreed to help. It was a major relief to the Guardians, seeing as how Jack had no control over his powers at the moment. So when the four members returned to the Workshop, well…they didn't really expect this.

The walls of the Workshop were covered in pink and blue splotches of paint. Orange hand prints covered the flooring. And the Yetis…the poor Yetis had been doused in green and red.

Bunny was now a laughing pile on the ground, mindful of the paint of course, clutching his sides, and Sandy was close to joining him. Tooth was concealing giggles behind hand.

"Jack Frost! Jamie Bennet!" North shouted. The two troublesome children slowly peeked out from one of the door they were hiding behind, "What is the meaning of this?"

"We were bored, Daddy. You put all of my toys away," the child pouted. He looked down at his feet, picking at the sleeve of his shirt. North sighed turning to the Yetis that were waiting for instruction.

"All of you go get cleaned up and start cleaning up the floors. The walls can stay since this place needs a little more color," North said turning back to the children, easily picking them up, "Now, I believe it is time for a bath for you two."

"Aww!"

"Can we watch a movie after?"

"With Popcorn?"

"And Candy?"

"NO!"


	19. Chapter 19

N

Chapter 19

One week later…

It was Thanksgiving Day and the Bennett household had invited the 'Norths' over for a family dinner. Tooth was helping Mrs. Bennett with the cooking, Sandy tagging along. North, Bunny, and Mr. Bennett were relaxing on the couch in front of the TV, happily watching a game of football and shouting every time one of the players made a touch down (which was a lot). Jack and Jamie were outside playing with the others and a couple of kids from down the block.

"Jack! Run! The boogeyman is after us!" Jamie shouted, grabbing a very confused Jack's hand and pulling him into Pippa's backyard and up the tree house. It was a very nice tree house that everyone had helped to build. Jamie climbed up the ladder quickly as Claude, Caleb, Xavier, and Tony came around the side of the house. The two quickly pulled the ladder up, laughing as the four kids below pretended to bellow in rage and circle the tree like hungry wolves.

"Why are we running from the Boogeyman? He's not scary," Jack asked, confused. Pitch wasn't scary anymore to the toddler. In fact, the man was the complete opposite since after their trip to Disney World. Pitch Black no longer produced Nightmares. No, instead, he helped keep them at bay. A voice popped up from the back of the club house, causing the other two to jump in fright.

"The Boogeyman is the least of your worries. It's the evil malums that you have to worry about," a sandy haired boy, Travis, said. He emerged from the shadows, where the two boys had not seen him.

"What's a malum?" Jack asked, tilting his head to the side with wide blue eyes.

"It's a nasty spawn that hides in the shadows, waiting for a chance to pounce on its prey. It has a skeletal body, with skin stretched across it. It doesn't have any eyes, only empty sockets. So it has to use its smell and hearing to find you. But when it does it wraps you up in its webbing, like a spider. And then it-"

"Travis! You're scaring Jack!" Jamie exclaimed, holding the quivering child in his arms.

"Who me? I'm just telling him about the malums, so when one comes for him he'll-"

"Knock it off, Travis!" Jamie said, he threw the ladder down before carrying Jack down.

"Jamie is everything alright?" Claude asked staring at the still shaking form in Jamie's arms.

"I think we should play hide-and-seek now. This game is getting boring," Jamie said with one last glance up at the tree house.

* * *

"Kids! It's time for dinner!" Mrs. Bennett shouted.

"Now, it was a tradition in the neighborhood that every year the Bennett's would have Thanksgiving in their backyard, as long as the weather was fine (which was always if Jack had any say in it). The entire neighborhood was invited but only a select few actually came. There was always the same food as well: Turkey, ham, corn, mashed potatoes, steamed carrots, stew (which no one ever ate), and delicious Pillsbury roles. Tables were laid out in a long row and mix-matched chairs with odd pillows would be placed around it. Picnic blankets were used as table clothes and there was an arrangement of silverware. All in all it was a wonderful representation of the joining of the families.

"Is everyone seated?" Mr. Bennett said, "Okay, I would like to thank everyone for being here today. Bless though who could not be here with us today. Bless are new members that are joining on this wonderful evening. Amen."

"Alright, everyone dig in!"

* * *

"'Night Jamie, Sophie," Jack said tiredly, hugging the two others. He attempted to pull the zipper on his coat up, fumbling with the ends. Sophie laughed, reaching over to do it for him. Jack smiled tiredly at the other child, giving her a sloppy kiss to the cheek.

"Alright, buddy, time to go home," Tooth said, scooping the toddler up, "You'll see them next weekend at Sophie's party."

Jack nodded before closing his eyes and falling asleep. The Guardians left the Bennett household with a last goodbye for going back home. Bunny took the white-haired youth out of Tooth's arms before carrying him into the room. He slipped the boy's coat and shoes off. Grabbing a pair of pajamas, Bunny quickly slipped off Jack's shirt and jeans before replacing them the comfortable sleeping wear. He tucked the boy into bed, turned on the nightlight and headed for the door. It was then a small voice called out to him.

"What's up, squirt?" the Pooka said, kneeling down in front of the boy. The boy looked up at him wide, frighten baby blues tearing at the edge as he tightly held onto the stuffed rabbit, "Snowflake?"

"The malums are going to come and eat me!" the child squeaked, ducking behind the blanket. Bunny let out a chuckle.

"Jack, I have no idea what a malum is but I don't think they are going to eat you," he said.

Jack shook his head, "Travis said that malums hide in shadows till they want to eat you."

"Snowflake, malums don't exist. The only thing that hides in shadows is Pitch. And is he scary?" Bunny asked as Jack shook his head, "Exactly, Pitch controls the shadows, now do you think he will let anything hurt you?"

Jack looked down at the blankets, "No."

"Exactly, so there is nothing you need to worry about, okay?" Bunny said, receiving a nod and small smile. The Pooka pressed his nose, snuffling and sniffing, on Jack's head. The toddler laughed, pushing Bunny away only to resort in a round of tickling.

"Goodnight, Bunny."

"Goodnight, Snowflake."

/A: Hey, look! I kept my promise, two update of very short chapters in one day! And maybe a third later on! Though it has nothing to do with Easter it is still my gift to all of you! Hope everyone has a Happy Easter! And sorry for how short they are!


	20. Chapter 20

N/A: I really couldn't resist writing another chapter.

The Next Weekend

It was around one in the afternoon when the Guardians showed up at the Bennett house. The outside was decorated with pink, green, and blue balloons. Mrs. Bennett opened the door, telling them everyone was out back and that presents could go by the fire place in the living room. Jack ran out the sliding glass door to the backyard, tackling the blonde girl to the ground.

"Jack!" Sophie laughed, "Get off me!"

"No!" Jack replied, hugging the blonde tighter.

"Come on," she said, "I want to play!" She wiggled out of the boy's grasp before pulling him back in to the house and upstairs.

"Don't make a mess before dinner!" Mrs. Bennett called up.

Meanwhile, Bunnymund had pulled Jamie off to the side. Jamie had looked confusedly at the Guardian but had followed him anyway.

"What's up, Bunny?" Jamie asked.

"Who is Travis?" Bunnymund replied.

Jamie scrunched his eyebrows together, "He's a kid that lives at the end of the street, why?"

"You know last weekend? Did Travis say anythin' to Jack? Anythin' that could have upset or scared 'im?"

"Yeah, actually, he was talking about malums or some weird mythological creature from one his games. I told Jack that Travis was just making it up though. Why, did something happen?" Jamie replied.

"The kid was practically petrified to go to sleep, thought the things were real," Bunnymund said.

Jamie paled, "Is he okay?"

"Yeah, kid's fine, where does Travis live? End of the street? The white house or the brown?"

"The white house, he lives in the white house," Jamie responded, "I'll tell everyone you went for a walk, yeah?"

The Pooka nodded before heading off down the street coming up to the white house and knocking on the door. A petite blonde opened the door, "May I help you?"

"Yes, I was wonderin' if yer son Travis was home?" Bunny said.

"Yes, he is," the woman turned before calling her son downstairs, "Is there something wrong?"

"Yes, there is. You see last weekend at the Bennett House, yer son told ma younger brother about some freaky creature that was hidin' in the shadows and was gonna eat 'im at night. Now it would've been fine but ye see, ma brother is four. I don't think tha's somethin' ya tell a four year old. Ma brother hasn't been able to sleep right 'cause of it," Bunny said, the anger seeping into his voice causing his accent to become thicker.

"Oh my, I am terribly sorry," the woman said, turning around again, "Travis Lamber you get down here right this instant!"

"Is there something the matter?" a man with black hair asked, coming around the corner.

"He's done it again. Telling some poor child about his creatures, a four year old. A four year old, Micheal! This has to stop!" the blonde, Mrs. Lamber, replied. It was at that moment that the scrawny sandy-haired Travis came down the stairs, a bored look filling his face.

"Travis Lamer, are you trying to scare children again with your foolish scary stories?" Mr. Lamber asked sternly, "This man here has said that his poor brother hasn't been able to sleep because of you. How could you do that, Travis? My God, he's _four!"_

"I didn't think he actually would believe me! It was just a scary story. I wasn't trying to hurt anyone!" Travis defended, an annoyed look coming over his features.

"Listen here ya little brat," Bunny said, his voice dropping an octave or two as he advanced to the boy, who hurriedly back up against as Bunny poke him in the chest, "I don't care what ya were tryin' to do but it was right obvious that Jack is four and four year olds don't understand what's real or not. So, a word of advice: you say anythin' else, **anythin'**, to upset ma boy or any other child so help me…"

Bunnymund didn't finish his threat. He only turned away from the now shaking boy and walked out the door.

No one messed with his brother. Not with dealing with E. Aster Bunnymund.

Meanwhile…

"Sophie Bennett, you better not be making any messes before dinner," Mrs. Bennett shouted as another thud and loud laughter could be heard from upstairs.

"Oh, let them have their fun. It's Sophie's birthday, I think some rules are allowed to slip through the cracks for just one day," Tooth said.

"I guess you're right," she replied, "Though you've no idea the mess those two can make, last time the two came down in dresses and make-up."

"Really?"

"Yup, speaking of which, I believe I can hear the two monsters right now," Mrs. Bennett said turning to the two children that ran into the kitchen. Tooth let out a small giggle at the sight, Mrs. Bennet had been right. Sophie was wearing a pink dress and heels while Jack was dressed as…Rapunzel. The pink and purple surprisingly fit the boy quite well. The long, blonde wig was flowing down the boy's back, it had been braided and flowers decorated it, no doubt Sophie's work. She may have been-now turned- five but the girl was an expert braided, well for everyone except herself. Sophie's blonde locks were an unmanageable mess.

"Oh, Jack, why do I never have a camera when I need it?!" Tooth exclaimed, going over to the door, "Nicholas? Bunny? Sandy? You guys have to come see this!"

"Oh, I just had my camera! Where did I put it?" Mrs. Bennett said, opening and closing the drawers in the kitchen, "Found it!"

"Shelia, what is all the fuss…" Bunny said, looking over at the two children, "…about."

"Tooth, why iz our son dressed as some Disney Princess?" North said.

"Mate, do you really want to know?" Bunny said, Sandy nodding next to him.

"On second thought, I do not want to know," North amended.

"Alright, say cheese!" Mrs., Bennett said, snapping a picture of the two, "I'll print the picture out for you this week.

"Mates, I say we go find where Mr. Bennett went," Bunny said, leading the others out of the kitchen.

"-day! Happy Birthday dear Sophie! Happy Birthday to you!"

"Make a wish, Soph!" Mrs. Bennett said, Sophie blew out the candles, "Time for cake!"

"Okay so who wants ice cream?"

"Oh, me!"

"I do!"

"Chocolate, Vanilla or Strawberry?"

"Chocolate!"

"Chocolate!"

"NO-wait I want Vanilla…no, strawberry!"

Sandy sighed and put a scoop of every flavor on Pippa's plate. Bunny patted the man's shoulder in sympathy before leaning down to whisper, "Do NOT put any ice cream on Jackie's plate, Sanderson. I think cake will be enough sugar for the kid." Sandy nodded in agreement, thinking back to the last time regular Jack had too much sugar. Sandy shuddered at the memory; they had spent the _entire day_ chasing after the hyperactive winter spirit.

"Come on, let's go get seconds," Sophie whispered in Jack's ear before disappearing under the table. Jack looked around before going after the blonde. They crawled down the line of tables, over and around legs and feet plus the occasional hand bag. They made a dash for the dessert day and ducked under the table cloth. Sophie reached up for the tub of ice cream and two plastic spoons before ducking back down. She popped the lid off the tub and handed Jack a spoon.

"Dig in!"

Meanwhile:

"Has anyone seen Jack or Sophie?" Jamie said looking around the living room. The other kids were behind him, each bearing their own confused looks.

"No why? Aren't they in Sophie's room?" Tooth said, sharing a glance with North.

"No! We already checked there, and we checked every other room in the house," Pippa exclaimed. But it was then that loud laughter was heard from the backyard. Everyone got up and walked outside. The two toddlers were on the ground laughing. The dresses from earlier having disappeared as well as all the ice cream in the tub.

"Jack!" Tooth exclaimed, picking up the empty tub.

"I knew this was going to happen," Bunny mumbled, earning a glare from Tooth. Jack looked up,

"MOMMY! DADDY!"

"Oh Manny, not again, I thought once was good enough!" North exclaimed, running his hands down his face.

"LET'S PLAY HIDE-N-SEEK!"

"NO!" But it was already too late as Jack had disappeared back into the house, Sophie hot on his heels.

"Good God, why?"

"I thought he was supposed to crash by now?" It had taken the Guardians, the kids, and Mrs. Bennett half an hour to find the two missing children. Sophie had been hiding in the hamper. Jack however had proved more difficult to find. In the end, he had managed to reach (fly up to) the top cabinet in the laundry room. Now they were all watching Sophie open her presents, Jack sitting next to her taking the wrapping paper and throwing it away. The blonde had finally gotten down to the last two. The first was from the Guardians, it was a hand-crafted dress of blue, pink and green, a pair of plastic heels and necklaces lying underneath. Sophie gasped,

"What Princess is this?"

"Princess Sophie, of course," North said. She hugged the man before sitting back down and opening the last present. Mrs. Bennett looked around confused.

"Sophie, is there a card or tag with that gift?"

The girl shook her head before opening the small box, a small delicate frosted princess that looked surprising like Sophie. She turned to Jack, "Did you?"

A small nod.

"Jack! I love it! Thank you!"

More hugs were exchanged but it was then time for the Guardians to go. They said their goodbyes before heading home.

It was half way out the door when Jack's energy wore out and he fell asleep.

"Of course! Of course when we leave is when his energy runs out!"

"Bunny if you don't be quiet you'll wake him up and then _you_ will deal with a hyperactive Jack, **alone**."


	21. Chapter 21

**N/A: Sorry, I left this story for so long. I lost inspiration for a while. This chapter was supposed to be up way sooner but it disappeared and I was not in the mood to retype the whole thing so sorry this is so short. I plan on making an updating schedule on my profile soon but the way I see it there should be 3-4 chapters left.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians.**

The Guardians were currently sitting in the living room, as always. North was busy in his office, with Christmas less than a week away. Jack and Bunny were sitting on the couch, Jack glued to the _Adventure Time_ episode that was on. It was already two in the afternoon.

"Oh! Stop watching Television, it's going to rot your brains out!" Tooth said.

"Well, what else do ya suggest, Shelia?" Bunnymund said gloomily. He knew Tooth, very well in fact, so he knew when one of her crazy ideas were coming. The Pooka could already smell it in the air.

"We should go swimming!"

"Hate to break it to ya, Tooth, but there ain't no place to swim in the middle of December," Bunnymund said as Sandy raised a curious eyebrow at the fairy. Tooth huffed in irritation.

"North has an indoor pool, Bunny, don't you remember?"

"No."

"Doesn't matter, okay, Jack let's go see if you have a swimsuit," Tooth said turning to the little boy. The youth turned his head to her before smiling and hopping off the couch.

:)(::)::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)::)(::)(::)(: :)(::)(::)(::)(::)::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::): :)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)::)(::)(::)(::)(:

Alright, Snowflake, welcome to the amazing indoor swimi-"

"NO!"

Jack dived behind the Pooka's legs, clinging to him for dear life. Bunny twisted his head around to look at the cowering child in confusion. The boy was on the verge of tears and shaking in fright. Raising an eyebrow at the other two Guardians who were worriedly looking at the white-haired boy before the Pooka picked the child up. Jack let out a small whimper, burying his face into Bunnymund's neck.

"Hey, hey Jack, everythin' s'alright, nothin' is gonna harm ya, Snowflake, It's just water," Bunny said, rubbing the boy's back in a soothing manner.

"It ate me last time!"

"Are you sure you it wasn't a dream, sweetie?" Tooth said, fluttering in front of the boy. Jack shook his head.

"No, it ate me, I'm sure, but the moon saved me last time," Jack said, before looking around the room. The others distinctly noticed how his eyes did not look at the pool. Jack whispered, "But the moon can't save me here, he can't see me."

"Do you think this was his rebirth?" Bunny said, handing the now only slightly shaky boy over to Sandy before lowering his voice, "Do you think he...drowned... in his last life?"

"I don't know, but that seems to be the only answer," Tooth replied, "Jack?"

"Yes, Mommy?" Tooth walked over to the boy, lifting him up into a tight embrace.

"Sweetie, we will **never** let anything hurt you, okay? So, this pool can't hurt you if we protect you, right?" Jack looked up at her before chancing a look back at the pool.

"Promise?"

"Always, Snowflake, that's what family is for, ya goof," Bunny said, chuckling and ruffling the child's hair earning a laugh. "Now, let's go swimming.

:)(::)::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)::)(::)(::)(: :)(::)(::)(::)(::)::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::): :)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)::)(::)(::)(::)(:

It had taken only a half hour to teach the child how to swim with the floaty. The floaty had been custom-made for the boy, it was blue with Candy canes, eggs, teeth and sand swirls drifting in patterns on top of silver snowflakes. After that, the boy had been trouble, splashing Bunny in the face and getting in a noodle fight with Sandy.

Soon, North had come to check on them...only to be hit in the face with a blow-up volleyball. It was not your average ball either. No it was larger than Sandy. North had given the a look before throwing off his coat and getting a running start, "Cannonball!"

"Ah!

"North!"

The Guardian of Wonder's head popped up as massive waves rocked the water. Bunny was able to lift Jack up before a wave almost crashed into him. "North!"

"Whoops?" he said, letting out a joyous laughter. "So, what are we doing, my friends?"

"Well, we were playing volleyball but seeing as the ball is all the way over there..."

"Okay, okay I vill get the ball," North grumbled, pushing himself out of the pool, picking up said ball before throwing it at the Pooka's face.

"Hey!"

"Must 'ave slipped out of my hands," North grinned, sliding back into the pool.

"Yeah, slipped! Sure North, sure," Bunny grumbled, earning a giggle from Jack, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

"Oh yeah?" Bunny swam over to the child, reaching out an arm to tickle the youth.

"No! Daddy, save me!" Jack exclaimed swimming away from the Pooka and behind North, who let out a laugh. Unknown to the others, Tooth had slipped out the room before hurrying back with a small water-proof camera.

Oh I can't wait to put this in the scrapbook! Tooth thought before sneaking back out of the room.


	22. Chapter 22

**N/A: PLEASE READ!**

**Hey, it's been awhile, again. And this is really short but I needed to let you guys know that I opened a poll on whether Jack should remain a toddler. Please go check it out!**

"There ain't no way I'm takin' SnowFlake with me, not again," Bunny growled. Tooth sighed, they had had this 'discussion' for over an hour now but it was always ended up at the same result.

"Bunny, there's nowhere else for him to go. Sandy and I are helping North with the toys. It's a Wednesday so that means that the kids have school. Mrs. Bennett will not want to watch Jack all day and night, that's too much to ask for. You're the only option we have," Tooth said.

"Yeah but, the last time, remember the last time. Jack fell in a river and turned pink. I only tuned away for two minutes to make a sandwich!" Bunny exclaimed.

"It's just for a day. Just make sure he doesn't leave your sight and you'll be fine," Tooth said turning to the little boy had walked in a white backpack and coat on. It was one of North's new designs, allowing ice packs to be inserted so that Jack wouldn't get sick in the warmer Warren environment.

"Okay, fine, come on Snowflake time to go," Bunny said.

Tooth leaned over to kiss Jack's forehead, "Okay, sweetie, I'll see you later, okay?"

"Bye mommy," Jack said. Bunny walked over lifting Jack into a piggyback position.

"Don't let go, mate," Bunny said, opening a tunnel and jumping in. Jack buried his head into the Pooka's fur. The Guardian of Hope sped through the tunnels before popping up in a clearing a few mile away from the Warren. Lowering Jack to the ground, Bunny sniffed the air once, twice, before turning to the toddler who looked around curiously. Kneeling down to the boy's level, "Alright, Snowflake, I've got a surprise for ya."

"What?" Jack asked, excitement filling his blue eyes.

"Well, I was wonderin' if ya want to see some kangaroos?" Bunny said, smiling as the child nodded, smiling and clapping his hands in glee, "Alright, let's go." Bunny picked up the white-haired youth, carrying him through the brush and into a wide open field, easily the size of North's workshop. The field was scattered with packs of kangaroos. Jack squirmed in his grip.

"Bunny, bunny, look! It's the kang-er-oos!" Jack said, stumbling over the pronunciation. Bunny laughed, ruffling the boy's hair. Blue eyes turned to meet emerald green, "How come you don't have a tail like that?"

"How come I don't have a what?!"

"A tail, like they do. And where's your pouch?" Jack asked, poking the Pooka's stomach.

"Jack, why would I have a tail or pouch like 'that'?"

"Because you're a kangaroo, just like them!" Jack exclaimed.

Bunny dragged a paw down his face, "Jack, Snowflake, I'm not a kangaroo, mate. I'm a bunny, the Easter bunny!"

"But you jump like they do, and have ears like them too!" Jack said, pouting. Bunny groaned.

"Jack, I don't have a pouch, or a tail like them. I have different fur and a different shaped head. I'm a bunny, mate," Bunny said, "Now how about we get a little closer, yeah?"

Jack grumbled a response following after the Pooka, "Yeah, fine Kangaroo."

"Oh Manny, not again!" Bunny groaned.

* * *

Bunny glance up at the sun before looking back down at the boy laying in the grass next to him, "I think it's time to go kiddo. That ice ain't gonna last forever."

Tired blue eyes looked over at Bunny, Jack raised his arms. Bunny smiled picking the boy up. But the smile dropped off his face immediately at the feeling of warm water soaking through the coat. Eyes widening, Bunny whipped the coat off the boy to reveal Jack's drenched shirt. "Jack...why didn't you say somthin', mate?"

"Too much fun. Bunny...I'm tired," Jack mumbled, eyes drooping and a small yawn escaping his mouth. Bunny let out a sigh.

'_Everytime! Something always **has **to happen!'_ Bunny thought, bringing a paw up to feel the boy's feverish head. "Guess we'll have to head back to the pole, Snowflake."

"Aww, but Bunny!" Jack whined, head snapping off Bunny's shoulder, where it had previously been resting.

"No, if you get sick, Tooth will have my hide," Bunny said, jumping into the tunnel and popping up a few hundred meters from the front door. Bunny unceremoniously dropped the boy into the snow. Jack landed softly on his behind looking up at the Guardian with confused eyes. Bunny's only response was to scoop up a pile of snow and dropping it on his head.

"Hey!"

Another dump of snow.

"Bunny!" The Pooka lifted him up, brushing off the snow before feeling his forehead. Satisfied that Jack's temperature had gone down, Bunny turned to the door, going inside. The workshop was...well, a mess. There were Yetis everywhere, half-finished toys piling in corners and paint-splotches on the floor. It was bustling and loud, causing Jack to hide his face into Bunny's shoulder while little hands covered his ears.

"Let's go find Tooth," Bunny said, hightailing it down the hall to North's office. Inside North was sitting at his desk two piles of toys stacked up; the painted, completed toys and the yet to painted toys. Tooth had pulled up a chair next to the Guardian helping paint the remaining toys. There were piles all around the office that were sorted by the Sandman. The three Guardians looked up at the sound of the door. Jack squirming in Bunny's grip before his feet hit the floor.

"Mommy!"

"Sweetie, what are you doing here, you're an hour early," Tooth asked, snuggling the boy into an embrace.

"I missed you mommy!"

Bunny scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "We had a little...accident. Spent a little too much time in the Outback-"

"What! He could have gotten sick! Bunny I told you-"

"Yes, yes I know but hey, I took care of it didn't I?" Bunny said, gesturing to the boy on her lap. North was showing the boy one of the toys he had been painting.

"Fine," Tooth said, "Jack it's time to go, again."

"Where we going, mommy?" he asked.

"We are going to go spend the night at my palace," Tooth said. Jack opened his mouth in an 'oh' and nodded, reaching over to hug North before jumping off her lap.

"Would you like snow globe?" North asked rummaging in the drawers and pulling out one. Tooth smiled gratefully before kissing the man on the cheek. Opening the portal, she grabbed Jack's hand and walked through. Jack turned as they walked, waving.

"Bye Daddy! Bye Bunny, Sandy!"

* * *

_So yeah, that would be the end of chapter 22, which means there's only **three** chapters left! It's so depressing! If anyone wants to see anything else it would be the next chapter! Au revoir for now!_


	23. Chapter 23

N/A: This chapter is sooo short you guys! Sorry! But I needed to get something out after ten days.

At the Palace...

"Okay, sweetie, you are going to stay the night here," Tooth said, setting Jack on the ground. Instantly baby teeth surrounded the boy, Baby Tooth leading the way. The baby teeth cooed over the toddler, pecking at him gently and snuggling into his hair and clothes. Baby tooth secured her spot in the crook of the boy's shoulder. Jack stumbled to his feet chasing after the fairies throughout the palace.

"Be careful! And don't break anything!" Tooth exclaimed, watching fondly as the white haired youth took off down the hallway. She turned to the remaining fairies who were peeking over her shoulder. She gave them quick orders, taking the teeth for them and went off in search of their places.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Jack exclaimed as he lightly flew down the hall, a mass herd of baby teeth following after him. It had been a new discovery, Jack being able to stay afloat for more than a few minutes. It had worried North and Tooth greatly; both fearing that the little boy would end up injured. And knowing Jack that was a great probability.

Tooth looked up from the fairies that had just returned, smiling softly as the white-haired youth was literally tackled to the ground. Thousands of fluttering wings tickling the boy's side cause Jack to burst out laughing and try to escape. Unfortunately, for him that was, the Baby teeth were not too keen on letting the child go anytime soon.

"Alright everyone let the poor boy go. I believe it is my turn to spend time with my son," Tooth said, smiling at the now downcast fairies. They pouted and fluttered but reluctantly released the boy and Jack was soon up and jumping into the Guardian's arms.

"Momma save me!" He said laughing at the same time, "The fairies are out to get me!" Tooth smiled, an idea already forming in her head.

"You know what, I have an idea!" she exclaimed, "Why don't we all play hide and seek?"

Jack squirmed from her grip, dropping to the ground with a slight stumble before taking off out of the room, only stopping to call over his shoulder, "Mommy's it!" This started a sudden flurry of movement as the baby teeth assembled into groups before taking off to find their own hiding spot while Baby Tooth chased after the white-haired child. Tooth could only sigh before placing her hand over her eyes and beginning to count to fifty.

Jack meanwhile, with the help of Baby Tooth, had found the perfect spot, a hidden nook. Which just happened to be onto of one of the roofs. No big deal.

The little boy was now huddled up in said place, trying his best to make himself smaller, though it really was not necessary, and disappear. Baby Tooth was happily perched on his shoulder.

It had been two hours.

Two _hours_. And Tooth had still not been able to find Jack or Baby Tooth. It was starting to get dark out. The other fairies had no idea where the two had vanished and Tooth was starting to freak out. Hyperventilate would have been the better description.

'_Okay, stay calm. You won't find Jack unless you stay calm,'_ Tooth thought, her breathing slowly calming down. She made a checklist in her head.

Storage room? Check.

Kitchen? Check.

All of the bedrooms? Check.

The Roofs? Check-wait a moment.

Tooth took off, checking every known nook and cranny. It was another five minutes before she spotted it. A white tuff of hair. "Jack!"

The Guardian flew over to the spot only to stop in her tracks, if that was even possible in the air. For in front of her was Jack, fast asleep in what Tooth assumed was a none too comfortable position. Baby Tooth was snuggled into his shoulder. Giggling, she slowly picked the child up. Jack murmured in his sleep, eyelids twitching before settling into Tooth's arms. The Guardian smiled softly carrying the boy to her room. It had dawned on her that in the last four months Jack had never been to the Palace so there was no room for him. Thus Tooth had to bring him to her own room.

Settling the child on her bed, Tooth smoothed out Jack's hair before kissing his forehead softly.


	24. Chapter 24

Christmas

It was here at last, the fateful day of Christmas! Yetis had already packed up North's slay while the Guardians bid their farewells.

"Bye, Daddy!" Jack said, leaping up to the man to give him a kiss. North chuckled in amusement, easily catching the boy and giving the child a hug. Placing Jack back down on the ground he waved to the other Guardians and ascended into the sleigh. Giving a sharp pull on the reigns the reindeer and North took off into the sky.

As the last sight of the sleigh disappeared, Bunny turned to the now yawning toddler standing beside him, "Alright, Snowflake time to go to sleep." The Pooka scooped the protesting child into his arms and made his way down the hall.

"But Bunny! I want to wait for Daddy to come back!" Jack exclaimed, all while rubbing his eyes.

"Oh, but sweetie," Tooth replied, "North won't bring you any presents if you aren't asleep!"

Jack gasped, eyes widening at the response, squirming in the Pooka's grip before dropping to the floor and taking off in the direction of his room. Amused, the three remaining Guardians followed to find the toddler hopping into the bed hurriedly.

"I'm asleep!"

Bunny chuckled, "Mate, ya got to close yer eyes to sleep, ya know." He ruffled the kid's hair before kissing Jack's forehead and heading out of the room. Tooth bade her own good nights while Sandy weaved the dream sand. Soon candy canes and stockings were floating above the child's head.

"Goodnight Jack."

* * *

It was early the next morning, around nine when Bunny heard a soft creak before a soft weight connect to his chest. Bemused, he peeked open an eye to find the white-haired child looking at him expectedly. He slurred, "Jack?"

"Wake up! Come, on wake up, wake up, wake up!" Jack said, tugging on Bunny's arm. The Pooka only pushed the toddler to the side, rolling over on the bed and tugging the pillow over his head. This, however, did not deter Jack from his goal. The mischief maker began jumping up and down on the bed chanting over and over again: "Wake Up! Wake Up!"

The noise attracted the other two guardians attention and soon Tooth and Sandy appeared at the doorway. Upon eyeing the child, twin chuckles broke out only serving to annoy the Pooka more. It didn't help any that the alarm clock on the side table began beeping before the radio went off,

_On the fourth day of Christmas _

_ My true love gave to me: _

_Four calling birds_

_Three French hens _

_Two turtle doves and _

_ A partridge in a pear tree._

It really didn't help when Jack began singing along to the song. Off key. And loud. Yeah, that wasn't helping any.

"ALRIGHT! Okay, I'm up! I'm up!" Bunny said, jarring up right and swinging a paw at the radio. Jack giggled behind his hands.

"Well, Bunny, it iz nice to see you are finally awake," North said rom the doorway, which he was smugly leaning against, arms crossed and eye brow raised. Bunny was not amused but rolled his eyes, turning to Jack.

"Well, was there a reason for wakin' me?"

Jack gasped in mock surprise, "It's Christmas!"

"And?" Realizing Bunny was smirking, the four year old pushed against his shoulder pouting slightly. "I'm just teasin' yea, come on let's go." Jack's smile returned before jumping onto the Guardian's back.

"On ward, Kangaroo!"

The pair made it down the hall, the other three Guardians trailing them.

"I'm not a Kangaroo! I'm a bunny!"

"No you're a kangaroo!"

"It is too early to be dealing with this mate," Bunny said, dumping the boy onto the couch. The living room had been decorated with an abundance of green and red. A ginormous tree stood off to the corner, heavinly coated in ornaments, garland and tinsel. Jack's own hand made one's from his time with Sandy were hanging up. The fireplace was lit and on the mantel hung five stockings, for show of course. The mantel also displayed a small village courtesy of Tooth. Paper snowflakes hung from the ceiling- elves and paper mixed surprisingly well.

However, the room was ignored in favor of the gifts under the Christmas tree. Jack sped off in their direction before swiftly disappearing behind the tree. The Guardians shared confused faces before Jack, albeit with a struggle, pulled a red wagon out from behind. How the toddler had gotten it there, the others didn't know. The boy reached in, pulling out four boxes each wrapped in colorful construction paper before giving them to their intended. Shocked, the Guardians exchanged glances before slowly opening the gifts.

Tooth squealed in excitement, revealing a small box. The box itself had once been a jewelry box- one made to hold rings. Now it was adorned with small ice carvings. The inside was similar but with a small ice took attached to an ice band. "Aw, sweetie, it's beautiful!" The Guardian of Memories wrapped the blushing boy into an embrace.

Sandy was next, surprise muddling his features as he pulled out a small dinosaur of ice. But not just any ice, no this one had speckled yellow sand ingratiated into it. The Sandman had not response to that gift.

North followed, revealing a small ice sleigh and reindeer, a tiny man seated inside. North chuckled at that one.

Bunny brought u the rear, the green gift larger than the others. Carefully, the Pooka pulled the string on the top. The sides of the box dropped to the side. Bunny's eyes widen, because there was no way a four year old had made this. No way.

"Do you like it?" Jack asked, arms twisted behind his back and blue eyes looking up from under strands of white hair.

And how could Bunny not?

Because not even his eggs had this much detail.

Jack's gift was a replica of the Warren, an excellent one at that. The carvings were amazing, beautiful. Bunny had a hard time believing what he was seeing. Normal Jack? Sure. But this kid...it had to have taken hours- no _days. _And Jack was never known for his concentration levels.

"You did this?" Bunny asked. Jack nodded, the purple staining his cheeks darkening ever so slightly. Gingerly, Bunny set the gift on the coffee table for the others to observe before pulling he still purple toddler to his chest, "It's perfect Snowflake, just perfect."

* * *

The five then moved on to exchanging presents and eating cookies. Jack gaining an assortment of toys. Bunny's of course being his favorite- but shh! It's a secret. The Pooka had handcrafted a new bunny for the toddler, instead of a white bunny the toy had similar markings as Bunny's fur. Bunnymund had even made- with the help of Tooth- smaller outfits for the rabbit that had been passed through the observant eye of Sophie. In all the toddler loved the thing, refusing to go anywhere without the stuffed toy. When it came time for breakfast, Jack had even requested that the toy- named Aster, of course- have his own seat. His argument had been simple:

"Aster isn't sitting on the_ floor!" _And that had been the end of that argument.

All in all it had been a lovely Christmas day. And only seven more days left till New Years.

N/A: OMG there's only one more chapter left you guys! Ah! Anyway, being sick sucks. Big time. :( But I expect the next and very last chapter to be up by Sunday. :D


	25. Chapter 25: The End!

N/A: And here it is. The last chapter, the end of it all. I know I said Sunday but I honestly couldn't wait that long to post. I would like to thank all of the people who followed and favorite. Thank for those who left reviews- reviews are like inspiration to me. And a special shout out to **Magiccatprincess, Night-Fury1, Takumisa777, LuvFiction Xxxx, thunder angel13, Robin-Is-Totally-Whelming, and darthcat** you guys were extremely helpful and supportive throughout the last few months! I'm sorry if this ending is not what everyone wants. The Polls: 10 voted No, 3 voted progressive, and zero voted yes. Thank you everyone! :D

Also isn't kind of ironic that the story was sent for four months and it took four months to write? Ha!

Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any other Trademarked character, place, or thing that is/was mentioned in this story.

* * *

And thus the dreaded day had come, New Year's- well New Year's Eve to be exact. The Guardians were excited at the prospect of getting their Jack back but also saddened. The best four months had been incredible and memorable and try as they might they couldn't keep Jack the way he was. All good things have an end. But that didn't mean they weren't going to enjoy the last day they had with toddler Jack!

So the Guardians planned to spend the day over at the Bennett household. All of the Burgess children had been invited for the day. They ate lunch and the adults watched TV as the children disappeared somewhere inside the house.

Jack was, of course, playing princess with Sophie. It seemed to be the two's favorite- and only- game.

Dinner turned out to be a nice roasted chicken, mashed potatoes, and carrots; dessert being a lovely ice cream cake from Friendly's.

At eight clock, per request of the Guardians, the other parents headed into town for some drinks-promising to be back before one. The next four hours had been hectic, filled with screaming children, loud laughter, another unfortunate food fight. That had actually been caught on camera, courtesy of one sneaky Tooth Fairy. The food fight had been all of the children against Bunnymund. North and Sandy were quite content in watching, and laughing, at the Pooka from the side lines. Poor Bunny could never catch a break. Then it had been an hour of clean up- which had mostly been attempting to get the frosting out of Bunny's fur and the mashed potatoes out of Jack's (quite a hard thing to do when they shared the same color). At that point, it had reached eleven o'clock and Tooth sent the children upstairs to get dressed.

And now the group of thirteen was scattered around the room in front of the TV waiting to watch the ball drop. The children were scattered along the floor. Jack and Sophie had succeeded in stealing the arm chair, the blonde resting her head against Jack's shoulder while the other toddler wrapped an arm around her shoulder. The two were each gripping onto the stuffed rabbits (Sophie haven gotten one for her birthday with the exception that hers was a girl). The two had also secured their own bowl of popcorn, which Jack was now happily munching on.

"When is the ball gonna drop!?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah, all these singers really suck!" Claude added.

"Hey!" Pippa exclaimed, hitting them both with a pillow, "Justin Bieber has a beautiful singing voice!"

"Pips, he sings like a girl," Jamie said, rolling his eyes. Pippa scoffed, eyes widening.

"He sings like an angel!"

"Who sings like angel?" North asked, coming in carrying a try of glasses with water, Tooth following behind him.

"Justin Bieber," Pippa replied.

"Alright, everyone, up, up. It's time for a picture!" Tooth exclaimed, waving the camera in her had. Groans were heard as she flipped the light switch on. "Yeah, yeah come on everyone!"

The group gathered behind the couch while Tooth set the camera on a ledge, "Alright everyone on three..." Quickly the fairy ran around scooping Jack into her arms as Bunny held onto Sophie. _BEEP! BEEP! FLASH! _

**"10!"**

**"**They're starting the count down!"

**"9!"**

"Hurry up! Move!"

"**8!"**

"Why is Justin Bieber on the screen! He's not good enough to be up there!"

**"7!"**

"Shut up Jamie!"

**"6"**

"Make me!"

**"5!" **

"Don't tempt me, Bennett!"

**"4!"**

"Will you both shut up!"

**"3!"**

"Shut up Monty!"

**"2!"**

"Well then."

**"1!"**

It was in that moment that the entire room was filled with a familiar bright white light, prompting the group to sqeeze their eyes tight to avoid blinding themselves. And thus missing the ball drop. As the group opened their eyes they heard a soft groan from the side of the room.

And there lying on the ground, with very confused blue eyes, was Jack Frost. Normal Jack Frost.

The first response was Jamie, of course, who ran over and jumped into the teen's lap, ferociously hugging the boy. It had appeared that the clothes the white-haired boy had been wearing before had stretched to fit the teenager. Jack groaned in response, using one hand to rub the side of his head before blinking and looking around the room.

"Ugh, I had the strangest dream..." he said, eyes scanning the room before turning to access the clothes he was currently wearing, "Someone please tell me that was a dream."

"Sorry, Snowflake but this isn't a dream," Bunny said smirking as Jack's eyes widen comically.

"So...then I really dressed up in..."

"Yep."

"And Pitch really..."

"Surprisingly yes."

"Oh Manny," Jack exclaimed, looking over at North and Tooth, "I called you guys my parents!?"

"Quite fitting, though," Jamie said, from his spot on Jack's lap, "I mean you and North hold a slight resemblance and come on, who wouldn't want the Tooth Fairy as a Mom and Santa Claus as a Dad!"

"Point taken but seriously is this some kind of a prank?" Jack said. Tooth sighed at the further denial, pulling out a baby blue scrapbook before handing it to the teenager. Hesitantly, Jack took the book, as Jamie scooted off his lap and the other Burgess children came to have a look. Opening the scrapbook, Jack cautiously peered inside. The first few pages were innocent enough. Group photos and simple pictures but then the next page was Jack and Sophie. Jack slapped a hand over his eyes as he caught sight of himself in the heels and make-up. Though if memory surveyed correct that experience had been a lot of fun.

The next few pages were of their trip to Disney World, the Halloween costumes, Pitch, Jack with sauce in his hair after dinner, the time he and Jamie had splattered orange paint across the Workshop and many other treasured moments. A small smile graced Jack's face, "Wow, this is...when did you have the time to do this Tooth? I never even saw a camera."

"Well, I do have a horde of mini fairies under my control, I find ways to get things done," she said, a certain glint in her eyes before turning back to worry, "But you like it?"

"It's...perfect," Jack said, "A wonderful beginning for the family albums."

"Family _albums_," Bunny said.

Jack looked up at him, "Well, yeah, duh, you think four months of family bonding is just gonna be flushed down the toilet, Kangaroo?"

"Well- I mean... I just thought that...Stop callin' me a kangaroo! I'm a bunny, you bloody showpony!" the Pooka said, red creeping onto his face.

"I agree with Jack. Though it will be weird to not have to look out for you anymore," Jamie said, getting murmurs of agreement from the other children.

Jack scoffed, "Give it seven years and you'll be older than me kiddo. Well physically that is."

"And mentally too!" Bunny grouched, "We all know Frostbite's got the mind of a five year old."

"Hey!"

* * *

And so those four months of time were never forgotten. They brought about a new, stronger relationship between the Guardians. North and Tooth were always the Parents, Sandy and Pitch the Uncles, Bunny the Overprotective Older Brother, and Jack the Younger, Mischievous Little Brother (who needed the occasional looking out for).

And really the whole poorly planned revenge that Spring and Summer had planned, turned out to be the best thing that had ever happened to the Guardians.

* * *

_Au Revoir! _


End file.
